Restart
by beyourself111
Summary: My vision on what is happening when Arizona moves to New York.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. Since Callie and Arizona are still off the screen, I got that idea how they´re doing in New York.

Enjoy!

I don´t own anything.

All characters belong to Shonda.

**Chapter 1 -Restart**

Arizona parked her car in front of Sofia´s school and waited for her daughter to come outside.

She was looking forward to spend some quality time with the 8 year old.

It´s not that they didn´t spend enough time together, the opposite actually, since Arizona moved to New York for Sofia´s sake she´s been bored out of her mind, Callie was working, Sofia was in school and Arizona? She was at her new Apartment most of the time, just waiting for Sofia´s school to be done so she could take her daughter to the park, have ice cream or whatever she came up with. At the start Arizona was happy to have some time off to get settled and to get to know New York but after 3 weeks of doing basically nothing, she became restless and missed to work with the tiny humans. She counted down the days till she was finally starting her new job, meet new people and new patients.

But right now she pushed her thoughts aside and was looking forward to take Sofia shopping.

The little brunet smiled as she saw her mommy parked in the same spot as every day and she couldn´t wait to go to the mall and find some new outfits.

"Hey Mommy!"

"Hey Munchkin, how was school?" Arizona asks while Sofia got in the backseat.

"Fun! We played soccer and I scored twice!" Sofia rambled on and on how she kicked the ball in the net and how the boys couldn´t believe that she was that good.

"That´s pretty awesome Sof! I´m proud of you! And what about the other classes? Everything okay there?"

"Yes Mommy." Sofia stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me? What was that little miss?" Arizona saw her daughters face through the mirror. She knew Sofia had no problem in school and was probably the smartest 8 year old kid in the states but anyway, Arizona liked to know everything, to make sure nothing went out of control. She was raised as a military brat after all.

"I´m sorry Mommy. We had a test in math today, I rocked it!"

Arizona couldn´t help but smile at the statement. She loved how much of Callie you could see in Sofia, not just her beautiful hair and big brown eyes but also her behavior.

To get into shopping mood the blonde turned up the radio and listened to Sof singing along.

After another 10 minutes they arrived at their destination. Sofia was bouncing in her seat, she loved to try on new clothes and show them of.

"Okay Sof, you know the drill." Arizona said as they entered the first shop.

"Don´t run away. Always stay in sight. And don´t take everything I see." The little one stated almost annoyed.

"Good Girl. Now let´s go and tell me when you find something you like."

It didn´t take long for Sofia to call her Mother because she just found a perfect little dress.

After 2 hours, some disagreements but also laughs they were ready to heat home.

"Mommy, what´s for dinner tonight?"

"I don´t know yet. What would you like?"

"Can we get Pizza and go see Momma? I want to show her all my new outfits. We didn´t have Pizza with Momma in forever."

Now, it was Arizona´s turn to roll her eyes.

Obviously, they don´t have dinner together every day but it was just a week ago when the peds surgeon opened the door to her new apartment and found Callie standing there with a Pizza in her hand to surprise Sofia for dinner.

"Well I don´t know if Momma is home yet, Munchkin. Do you want to call her and see what she says?"

"Yes please."

"Okay kiddo wait a second." Arizona said as she dialed Callie´s number and waited for her to pick up the phone.

"Hello Arizona. Everything alright?" Callie asked, not expecting a call from the blonde, she started to worry when she saw the caller ID.

"Hey Callie, everything is alright. You´re on speaker. There is somebody who wants to ask you something."

"Is that so?" Callie asked with a smile on her face.

"Hey Momma, it´s me!"

"Hey Baby girl. How are you?"

"Great! Mommy took me to the mall and I got new outfits!"

"That´s really nice. What did you want to ask me, munchkin?"

"Are you home? Can we have Pizza together? I want to show you my new dress."

"I´m not home yet but I´ll be there soon. How about you get the pizza and meet me in an hour?"

"YAY!" Sofia jumped up and down in the backseat.

"Okay Callie, sounds like a plan. See you."

"Bye"

Arizona put the car in gear and heated to the next pizza restaurant.

So, what do you think? Please let me know. Remember I´m new to this and would really like to get this story rolling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1h later Arizona and Sofia were walking from the parking slot to Callie´s apartment.

The blonde had the pizza in one hand and happily holding Sofia´s little hand in the other while Sofia carried her bag with the newly purchased outfits.

Arriving at the door the little brunet knocked and could hardly wait for her mamma to open the door.

Callie had just tossed her keys and phone on the table when she heard the soft knock on her door, smiling to herself, she was exited to see her daughter. She had rough day and was happy to see her little mini me, even though she wasn´t too happy with Arizona. After ending the phone call Callie realized that she needed to have a serious talk with the blonde.

Opening the door Callie was meet with two smiling faces.

"Mamma!" Sofia jumped straight into Callie´s arm for a big hug.

"Munchkin! You´re getting bigger every time I see you." It´s been one week since Callie saw her daughter. Work just never seemed to slow down.

"I know! I always eat all my veggies." Sof stated proudly making her way into Callie´s apartment.

"Good girl!" "Hey Arizona, come in."

"Good to see you, Callie. How was work?" Arizona asked as she joined Sofia in the living room.

"Crazy, I had back to back surgeries. But I´m finally having a day of tomorrow."

"Sof, what do you say, we have dinner first and then you show mamma what we got?" Arizona said as she turned to look Sofia.

"Alright Mommy. Lets set the table!"

The trio enjoyed their dinner, Callie and Arizona didn´t get the chance to talk much because Sofia had to tell her momma all about the shopping trip, her days in school and what she wanted to do after school tomorrow. Even though Sofia and Callie would face time almost every day, it was still not the same, so the young brunet rambled on and on.

When Sofia went to wash her hands it was Callie who spoke first.

"Arizona, would it be okay for you if Sofia stays here tonight? I don´t need to work tomorrow so I can take her to school, pick her up when she´s finished and maybe drop her of after dinner?"

"That´s fine by me. I think she´ll be happy to hear that." The blonde smiled at Callie.

"Actually, there is something I want to talk to you about. Would you mind staying here till Sofia´s asleep?" Arizonas smile fell when she saw the serious look in Callie´s eyes.

"Sure" Arizona responded shortly, not knowing how to react.

Sofia didn´t caught up on the awkwardness between Callie and Arizona, she was just happy to spend the night with both of her parents. She showed of her new outfits like a model and was looking forward to wear her new favorite dress for school as soon as possible.

While Callie enjoyed bath time with her daughter, Arizona cleaned up the table. Somehow feeling pretty nervous about the upcoming talk with her ex wife she just had to stay busy.

It didn´t take that long for Callie to return from Sofia´s room.

"Hey, you want a glas of wine or something else to drink?" Callie asked, not knowing how to start the conversation.

"Water is fine, thanks. What do you need to talk about, Callie?" Arizona wasn´t in the mood for small talk,.

"Let´s sit down, okay?" Callie made her way over to the couch, turning her head she realized that Arizona was still standing at the kitchen counter, Callie gave her questioning look till the blonde finally joined Callie on the couch.

"So?" the peds surgeon asked once again.

"Arizona, please don´t get me wrong and just hear me out okay?"

Arizona just nodded her head, feeling even more confused than she already was. She tried to think of something she might forgot or done wrong but she couldn´t come up with something. Callie and Arizona were getting along pretty good, at least she thought they were.

"Did you really think it was necessary to take Sof shopping for the third time in 3 weeks? I mean what more could she probably need? It´s great to see her having fun and all but there has to be another way for it otherwise she´s getting even more spoiled."

The blonde was just sitting there, she couldn´t believe what Callie said. Did Callie try to tell her she´s a bad mother? Arizona could feel her blood starting to boil. She normally doesn´t get mad so quickly but when it came to her daughter….

"What are you trying to tell me here Callie? Do you think I´m a bad mother because I take my daughter shopping?"

"You´re not a bad mother Arizona! Sofia couldn´t ask for a better mom, but…."

"But what, Callie? I´m spoiling her a little right now? What´s wrong with it?"

"There´s actually nothing wrong with it, I just think it´s a little too much. She shouldn´t get the impression that she can get everything she want´s to. I don´t want her to think shopping is weekly routine no matter what she does." Callie tried to explain but she knew straight away that she didn´t find the best words to put it.

"Okay, now you gonna listen to me Callie and you listen good!" Arizona said as she stood up from the couch.

"I just moved across the country to make our daughter happy! You didn´t need to look into her eyes, almost crying, telling me she doesn´t like to be in Seattle while you were here! She basically told me, that she was unhappy being with me! Can you imagine how that feels? No you can´t! You moved to New York to be with Penny. Well we all know how that worked out...but you put Sofia through so much trouble and now you try to make me look bad because I can finally see her laughing everyday! I...I just can´t believe you right now!"

Arizona threw her hands up and down trying to understand what just happened.

She had to turn around so Callie couldn´t see her tears running down her cheeks as she remembered the moment when Sofia told her she doesn´t want to stay in Seattle anymore.

"I´m sorry." Callie said, walking over to her ex wife. She didn´t think about the feelings of Arizona.

The Ortho surgeon slowly took Arizona hand in her own to make the blonde turn around. She felt really sorry. In this moment Callie didn´t find any words and words probably wouldn´t be enough. So she pulled the smaller woman into her arms trying to give her a hug, but before Callie could even put her arms around the blonde, Arizona pushed her away…

"No Callie! I can´t stand you right now." Arizona almost yelled as she made her way to the door.

"Arizona, please. Lets..." But Callie got interrupted

"Make sure you´re not dropping Sofia off later than 7 tomorrow."

And with that Callie could only watch the door close, the blonde was gone….

Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following morning Callie tried her best to not show her bad mood to Sofia.

They were sitting at the kitchen counter enjoying breakfast. Obviously, Callie was happy to have her daughter and starting the day together. It didn´t happen often past weeks. So it made her smile to see the little brunet all sleepy and not quite ready for her day to start. They were just too much alike.

Even though Callie put a smile on her face to hide her worries about a certain blonde, the ortho doc couldn´t help but drift off and think back to what happened last night. She mentally slapped her forehead. "How could you be so stupid" she thought to herself.

"Momma, we need to go or else I´ll be late!" Callie was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her daughter panic.

"I´m sorry Munchkin! Are you ready?"

"Yea, let´s go! Mommy will go mad when Ms. Miller tells her I was late." Sofia stated, not wanting to get in any trouble.

"She won´t be mad and you´ll be there right on time."

They basically run to the car and Callie maybe drove a little faster than she would normally do but also the Latina didn´t want to get in trouble with her ex wife. And luckily they made it on time.

"I seriously shouldn´t add more trouble than I already have" Callie said to herself, watching Sofia walking into school.

When Callie arrived back home, she went straight to her bedroom to check her phone.

Last night she tried to call Arizona a few times to apologize to her but the blonde never answered the calls, so she sent some texts saying she was sorry but she also didn´t get any response.

The brunet was hoping to find any missed calls or text messages, but there was only one text from Addison. Disappointed, she tossed her phone on the bed and walked to the living room.

It was her first day off in a week and Callie planed to finally clean up her apartment.

A few hours later and satisfied with her her work, she had just enough time to take a little nap before picking up Sof.

Arizona spent a sleepless night alone in her new apartment. She liked the place though, but it just doesn´t feel like home yet. So when she finished her breakfast, she just wanted to leave.

The blonde needed to think. "Maybe it was all a mistake" she thought to herself while walking through the park. The other day when she was outside with Sofia, she found a perfect little bench.

After sitting there and thinking, she realized that she needed to talk to someone. She felt lonely and misunderstood.

Pulling out her phone she dialed the number and waited.

"Robbins! Seriously, I´m taking good care of your tiny humans here. You don´t need to check everyday." Alex said, thinking that once again, Arizona wanted to make sure everything is fine.

"Karev. Shut up! I need you to listen and talk to me. Nothing about tiny humans today but about me and me constantly messing things up."

"What happened?" Alex asked

"We had a fight last night."

"About what? You´re in New York for just a few weeks, what could you two probably be fighting about."

"Callie thinks I´m spoiling Sofia, because I took her shopping three times in three weeks. Alex, I know it´s not that good and I normally never do such a thing but it felt so good to finally see Sof happy and enjoying the time with me."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Well, Yea! That´s what Callie said to me last night. She actually made me sit down like I´m a kid."

"Okay Robbins listen, that´s just bullshit. You two were married, you have an 8 year old daughter, you should act a bit more like adults. Sit down and talk to her."

"But Alex, Callie can´t understand how I´m feeling. I….." Arizona didn´t get the chance to finish.

"Explain it to her, Arizona. Don´t let these little things build up. Sit down and tell her what´s going on in that head of yours and give her the chance to apologize."

"I miss you, sometimes, at least." Arizona said with a smile on her lips. She sure missed her friend.

"Let me know, when you talked to Callie and give the munchkin a hug."

"Thank you Alex"

"Bye"

Feeling a little bit better Arizona made her way back to the apartment but stopping for some lunch as she felt hungry.

Back in her living room the peds surgeon once again started to get bored. She hated to be off work for so long. It was still 2 weeks till her new job started and she felt like she was missing out.

All the reading and research she does just wasn´t good enough. Not wanting to get back into her bad mood, Arizona closed her book and decided to watch some TV before Sofia comes home.

It was now 6.55pm and Arizona wondered if Callie would be here on time. The talk with Alex made her feel better but she was not quite ready to talk to her ex wife about last night and if Callie would be late, she knew there would be the next argument. The blonde hated nothing more than being late, specially when it came to the nightly routine for her daughter as Sofia was just like Callie and it was already hart enough to get Sof out of bed every morning.

Arizona took another look on her phone to check the time. It was 6.59pm when she heard soft knocks. Opening her apartment door she found two brunets, both smiling to her.

"Mommy!" Sofia gave her mother a tight hug.

"Hey little miss. How was your day?"

"Good! We have a surprise for you!" The 8 year old stated in excitement.

"Really. What is it?" Arizona wondered looking between Sofia and Callie.

"Can I come in?" Callie asked, not quite confident.

"Sure. So, Sof would you tell me my surprise?"

"Momma and I made dinner for you! It´s your favorite Chicken Piccata and we will all have dinner together."

Before the blonde could respond to that Callie said…

"I hope you didn´t cook already, I should of checked with you first but I really want to make up for last night."

Arizona didn´t say anything to Callie, the least she expected was to have dinner with her ex wife tonight and she wasn´t sure if she wanted to.

"Hey Munchkin, why don´t you go ahead get cleaned up while I set the table and then we eat."

"Okay" Sofia took of running to the bathroom.

"I´m sorry, Arizona. Not just about last night but also about dinner. I understand if you don´t want me here. I messed up...again" Callie said almost ashamed of herself.

"You´re right I don´t really want to spend dinner with you though, but how can I say no when Sof is looking forward to it." Arizona said in a cold voice.

"Don´t worry I´ll just leave you two alone. I hope you…." Callie couldn´t finish

"What? Why are you leaving Mamma? Sofia questioning with a pout on her lips.

Both adults mentally kicking their self as they realize that their daughter overheard the talk.

"I need to leave, you enjoy dinner with mommy, baby girl" Callie tried

"But you said you don´t need to work and we would make mommy smile with the surprise dinner" the young girl stated almost with tears in her eyes.

"Callie don´t you think it will be alright when you just stay a little longer till we finish dinner?" Arizona played, not being able to see her daughter sad.

"Please Momma" Sofia almost bagged

Before Callie spoke she looked over to Arizona, silently asking for permission. She was happy to see the blond nodding her head.

"Alright little Miss, I´ll stay"

"YAY"

As Sofia started to set the table the divorced couple was in the kitchen getting the food ready.

"We will talk, just not tonight. I need some time" Arizona whispered so only Callie could hear.

"That´s alright, I´m really sorry Arizona. Please don´t pull away. I was stupid"

"Maybe we can get together when Sof is in school some day to talk uninterrupted?" the blonde asked, feeling bad about Sofia hearing the conversation earlier.

"Let´s have dinner and later you text me what day we can meet." Arizona said as she made her way to the table where Sofia sat waiting on her moms to join her.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Hey, I just checked my schedule. I have Monday morning off. Thanks for letting me stay for dinner. Goodnight x -C"_

"_Sounds good to me. Goodnight x-A"_

"_Do you want to meet for lunch somewhere or I can come to your place?x-C"_

"_I think it´s better to meet somewhere"_

"_Yea __you´re right."_

"_Goodnight Callie"_

"_I hope you sleep well, goodnight Arizona. X-C"_

Arizona was re-reading the messages from Callie after the surprise dinner as she waited for her ex wife to meet her in the café. For sure they could of talked at her apartment but Arizona thought it´s the best to be somewhere in public, so nobody could start screaming. Being in a café forced both women to talk calm and that is exactly what they needed to do.

Somehow the blonde was being nervous and reading the messages once again helped a little. She sensed that Callie was really sorry, they needed to get their shit together, at least for Sofia´s sake.

"Hey, I´m not late am I?" the Latina asked as she reached the table.

"Hey Callie, no I was just early."

"Okay, did you order already?" Callie wondered, trying to read the blondes face.

Callie was nervous, not just a little but out of her mind nervous. And knowing her ex wife, she could always tell, if things will be good or bad. But right now she wasn´t sure.

"No, I waited for you." Arizona said with a small smile.

They ordered something to drink and some light food for lunch. Neither of them wanted to waste too much time eating. They only made some small talk during lunch and when Callie finished she stopped feeling nervous, so she was the first one to speak.

"About the other night. I truly am sorry, Arizona. I know, I already told you a few times now but still. I didn´t think about your feelings and what happened in Seattle before you moved. I can´t imagine how you felt back then. That´s all my fault. But please, you need to know that you´re the best mom to Sofia and I´m sure, she is the happiest kid when she´s with you."

"I know you´re sorry. But Sofia wasn´t happy with me in Seattle. I felt so bad, Callie. I tried everything to make her smile but nothing was helping. She was miserable during that time and I promised myself that I´ll never make her feel this way again. So yea, I took her shopping and probably fed her way too much ice cream recently. But we needed this. Can you understand that?Sof and I needed to be carefree and have fun together or else she will never forget how unhappy she was with me." Arizona explained with a sad expression.

It was the first time she honestly spoke to Callie about what happened.

And for Callie to hear it made her even more miserable. "I never should off moved" Callie thought to herself.

"I put a lot of trouble in Sofia´s life. I´ve been so stupid. You won though. Arizona, you have full custody and still you let her go with me, so Sof would always have her two moms and then you´re the one to see her so unhappy. It´s not fair to you. I….I don´t know how to make that up Arizona. You don´t deserve this."

"You don´t need to make anything up. It´s done now. We need to find a way to move forward and Sofia comes first. When she overheard our talk, it broke my heart. Callie, Sofia is no baby anymore. She has to stay out of any fights or arguments. She´s been through enough and we shouldn´t cause her more worries."

"You´re right. So what are we gonna do?" Callie asked, she wanted to hear Arizona out.

"First, we will try to work out a schedule, to make sure Sofia knows when she´s staying with you or me. I´m starting to work next week, that means we need to be more organized. You´ve only seen her one or two times during the week since I´m here.  
Second, we need to talk more. There is so much going on in both of our life but we haven´t talked about anything yet."

"What do think about a family day once a week, Saturday or Sunday? We could take Sofia out, to the Zoo or even movies, whatever we feel like?"

Arizona made eye contact with Callie while she spoke and could see a little spark in big brown eyes. The blonde haven´t seen that spark in ages, she couldn´t help but smile at Callie.

"I would love that, Calliope." realizing what she just said, she cleared her throat.

"Sof will be bouncing of the walls, when we tell her."

"Definitely" the bad ass ortho doc couldn´t find any more words.

"Would you like another coffee?" Arizona asked, hoping to spend some more time with Callie.

Before the blonde could order she watched Callie walking over to the counter. A little confused she waited for Callie to return.

The Latina walked back with a big smile on her face and two coffees to go in hand.

"I thought we could take a walk."

A few minutes later the two where walking through a little park. Neither of them saying much but just enjoying each others company. Arizona couldn´t remember the last time they did that.

"Can we sit here a minute?" Arizona asked

"Sure" Callie smiled, sitting down besides her ex wife.

"Callie, I also want to apologize to you. I was really hard on you, so I´m sorry. It was a big change to come here, I was a little overwhelmed and worried about the whole situation. I was looking forward to come here and make things better for all of us." Arizona finished, just looking down on her cup of coffee.

"Well, I think we´re doing a pretty good job, at least the last two hours." Callie said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha Ha" Arizona faked, rolling her eyes but with a smile on her lips.

"I sometimes regret that I moved here with Penny." Callie stated, feeling the need to get that out.

Arizona only looked at her, waiting for Callie to continue.

"I mean, at first I didn´t. But things with Penny went downhill really fast, so I started to regret it. I thought that being here with her would make me happy. I thought I could forget all the troubles I had in Seattle and start over. But I struggled, I struggled at work and I hardly saw Penny, so I couldn´t even talk about it. I was only happy when Sofia was with me. You know, we talked so much about you and had a laugh, it made me miss you. It made me miss us..."

"Callie..." Arizona tried to interrupt

"Just hear me out please?" Callie asked, getting a small nod of the blondes head in response.

"I broke up with Penny way before I told anybody. I was ashamed of myself and scared of how you and anybody else would react to the fact that I broke up with the woman that caused us and our friends so much trouble. So I didn´t tell, I kept staying at the apartment with Penny but only to take my time to find a nice place and not the next best thing that came up. It was really awkward, not just at home but also at the hospital. That´s why I tried to avoid Penny at work for a while. You will start at the hospital next week and I don´t know how things will go and how Penny will take it. I haven´t talked to her in weeks. So please if something will happen or bothers you, you have to talk to me. I don´t want any more trouble anymore."

It was quite for a minute or so, for Callie it felt like ages but finally Arizona spoke.

"Thank you for telling me Calliope" The blonde said with a warm voice as she placed her hand over Callie´s.

Arizona smiled and said "It was great to talk to you that way. It´s time to get back" the peds surgeon stood up and started to walk back.

Turning around to the brunet still sitting on the bench, Arizona said "I missed us too"

and with that, the blonde walked back to her car, leaving Callie with a megawatt smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Also I want you to know that English is not my first language, I try not to make too many mistakes but I´m sorry if you find any.

* * *

Arizona was leaning against her car, taking a few deep breaths. She was standing in front of the Hospital, today was finally the day she waited for. She was happy but somehow really nervous.

"Pff, stop being a chicken shit and get in already" the peds surgeon whispered to herself.

"Since when do you talk to yourself?" Arizona jumped as she heard a familiar voice.

"Callie, what are you doing here?"

"Oh well, Good morning to you too." Callie played

"Sorry, I thought you had the night shift and were home sleeping."

"Mh, that was the plan but I might have changed it a little." Callie said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked being a little confused.

"I changed my shift so you wouldn´t be alone on your first day."

"That´s really nice of you Callie, but what about Sof? She´s with you today and now you´re here all day?" the blonde worried.

"Well I certainly didn´t forget my daughter in that plan" Callie said with a wink.

"I talked to the chief and he has no problem with me leaving to pick up Sofia and take her to the daycare, where we will pick her up after our shift. And to celebrate your first day we will have a pizza night all together, how does that sound?" the brunet asked, feeling pretty confident that Arizona will love her change of plans.

"That sounds lovely, thank you Callie." Arizona said with a dimpled smile.

"Come on, let´s get through this"

The two made their way to the entrance. Callie looked over to watch the blonde. She could tell that Arizona was nervous.

"Are you nervous?" the brunet asked

"A little but I´m more excited than nervous. I´m worried though, I was the head of the peds wing for so long and now I´m not. It might be a bit hard for me to listen to someone telling me what to do" the blonde stated with a small laugh.

"Well, I never heard anything bad from peds, you might be surprised and everything will go smoothly. They are lucky to have you here, Arizona and it´s only one year till you take over the department."

"I can´t wait" Arizona said with excitement already looking forward to be the head again.

"Okay, see you at lunch?"

"Yea sure, I need to go to the chiefs office now."

"Enjoy your day Arizona, page me if you need me." Callie said walking in the opposite direction.

Arizona didn´t have much to do, the chief gave her a grand tour of the hospital, she met most of the nurses and co-workers. The blonde was reading some of the patients charts to know what she will deal with. Other than that she made some small talk with a few interns. She felt good and welcome, everyone was being nice, all her worries long forgotten, the blonde made her way to the cafeteria to meet her ex wife for lunch.

Entering the cafeteria she didn´t see the brunet anywhere yet, so she decided to get a small salad and a drink before she sat down on an empty table.

"Welcome to the hospital Dr. Robbins" Arizona looked up from her salad to see another blonde standing at her table.

"Penny, well thank you." she replied, not sure if the other Dr. was trying to be sarcastic.

"You´re welcome..." luckily Penny´s pager interrupted any more talk. And without another word Arizona watched her leave.

A few minutes passed till the peds doc saw Callie entering the cafeteria and heading straight towards her.

"Hey, sorry. Surgery run long." Callie said with a huff.

"How´s your day going so far? Saved any tiny humans already?" the Latina joked.

"No, just the usual meeting and small talk and all but its great, everyone seems pretty nice around here." Arizona smiled.

"That sounds good, things will start to speed up before you know it."

"I can´t wait to be back in the OR."

Callie just nodded in response.

"Don´t you want to eat something?" Arizona questioned.

"No, I don´t have enough time anymore" Callie saw a little frown on Arizona´s face.

"I´m going to get Sofia now and take her to the daycare." the brunet immediately watched Arizona´s face light up.

"Give the munchkin a kiss for me please, I can´t wait for pizza night" the blonde stated with a dimpled smile.

"I´ll meet you at 5pm at the exit, alright? We can go pick Sof up together then." the ortho doc asked while standing up.

"Awesome, see you later" Arizona waved a little good bye

A couple of hours passed, still not much to do for Arizona she was heading to the OR. If she couldn´t be the one cutting, she at least wanted to watch someone cutting.

While she was sitting there, she started to get lost in her thoughts. Pulling out her phone she clicked on Callie´s chat. Immediately smiling at the device as she looked at a picture Callie sent earlier.

Sofia was sitting in the back of the car while Callie took the picture sitting in the drivers seat. Both had a similar big smile on the face. Underneath the picture there was the text "You´re missing"

The past weeks were great, since their talk in the café Arizona recognized a big change in their relationship. Recently, it just felt easy, they had a good schedule, Sofia was excited about the family day, Arizona started to open up a little more to the brunet and they could just enjoy spending time together. The peds surgeon thought that maybe being away from Seattle is helping, because here it was just the three of them, no gossip, no nurses causing trouble, but just them. So she wondered, she wondered if they could start over, she wondered if she could forgive Callie, she wondered if Callie could forgive her, she wondered if she should talk to Callie about it, she wondered if they could love each other the same again. Or maybe more? Or maybe still love each other?

Shaking her head she checked the time. Happy that her first shift was almost over, the blonde made her way to get changed and meet Callie and Sofia.

When Arizona stepped out of the elevator she spotted the brunet talking with another Dr., she didn´t want to interrupt because it kind of looked serious. It only took a few seconds for Callie to see her ex wife standing in a little distance.

"We will talk about it again tomorrow, okay? I need to go. Bye" Arizona could hear Callie saying.

"Hey, why didn´t you come over?" the taller women asked with a questioning look.

"I didn´t want to interrupt, it looked pretty serious."

"Oh no, we were just talking about my research. He´s from neuro."

"Ready to get our munchkin?" Callie asked.

Arizona just nodded with a dimpled smile, starting to walk over to the daycare Callie saw the blonde shaking her head just little.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just….you said our munchkin"

There it was again, that spark in the eyes….

Callie didn´t say anything, she just put on her megawatt smile.

Arriving at the daycare, the two women could see their daughter helping a smaller kid to build something with Lego.

"She´s great" Arizona said.

"mhh" Callie could watch her daughter all day.

"Somehow, we obviously did something right even in all that mess we went though" Arizona said with a smirk

"Somehow we did." Callie smiled.

"Hey Sof, are you ready for mommy´s pizza night?" Callie said a little louder to get her attention.

"Momma, Mommy! I´m always ready for pizza!" the little brunet said as she came running.

"Well then let´s get the party started!" Arizona said, giving her daughter a hug before taking her hand and making their way out of the hospital.

* * *

Let me know what you think.  
Next up would be Pizza night. Who knows what can happen? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for your positive reviews, I hope you like the pizza night ;)

* * *

Chapter 6

After leaving the hospital, they made their way over to Arizona´s apartment. The blonde was driving her car with Sofia in the backseat while Callie followed her in her own car.

"Mommy, did you like the surprise?"

"Of course I did, baby girl." Arizona said smiling into the mirror.

"That´s awesome. Momma was nervous but I told her that you would love it, you love pizza."

"That´s right but I love you more!" the blonde stated, turning around to look at Sofia while the traffic light was red.

"And Momma, do you love momma like me?"

Arizona was a little shocked to hear that question and while she had her head turned, she could see Callie in the car behind her. The blonde couldn´t help but stare at the brunet, the question of her daughter repeating in her head "Do you love Momma"

Lost in her thought, she jumped when she heard a horn and saw Callie waving.

Turning back around she realized the traffic light turned green, so shaking her head she put the car into gear.

Arriving at the blondes apartment, Arizona got out of her car waiting on Callie.

"Hey what happened? Was something wrong with Sofia?"

The smaller woman couldn´t help but blush.

"No,No,…. Nothing. I was just… talking to her and...I didn´t realize I turned around for so long."

Arizona rambled, not looking at Callie but walking into the apartment building.

"Well Sof, it´s still some time left before we have dinner, do you want to do something?"

Arizona tried to get the attention to her daughter.

"Mhh….Can we play mario cart?"

"I think that´s possible, if you´re ready to lose" the peds surgeon joked, opening the door to her apartment.

After some games of mario cart, pizza was ordered, Sofia was having a bath and Arizona helping her to wash her long hair. Callie was in the kitchen, getting some drinks ready and the table set nicely to make it a bit more fancier than just pizza out of the box as family dinner.

"Hey, that looks nice" Arizona said coming back to kitchen.

"Hey, yea I thought I could pimp up the pizza out of the box. Is Sof finished?"

"Just putting her pj`s on"

"So, you wanna tell me what really happened in the car earlier?" Callie asked, she knew something was up.

Surprised by that question Arizona hesitated…

"I told you already, nothing happened." she said, looking at Callie to convince her.

"Alright, you can tell me when you´re ready" Callie said with a wink.

Luckily, a knock on the door saved Arizona. The pizza finally arrived.

"Sof, come on pizza is here" Arizona said a little louder while Callie opened the door and payed the pizza boy.

"I´m here and hungry!" Sof came running to the table.

As soon as they started eating, the room fell silent, nobody talked much. Arizona wanted to know about Sofia´s day at school but other than that there was not much talking, till the blonde finished her last piece. She sat back and let out a little groan.

"What´s wrong mommy?" Sofia asked.

"Oh nothing baby girl. My day at work was a little boring but I´m happy we have a good time now."

"I know what we have to do!" the little brunet stated in excitement.

"We need to dance it out!" and with that she jumped up from her seat and run over to the iPod.

Sof immediately started to dance…

"Come on momma, mommy."

Both being unable to say No to Sofia they walked over and started to move in rhythm.

They danced for a couple of songs, both women laughing with their daughter. At some point Sofia took Callie´s hand before taking Arizona´s as well and one little cute look of the 8 year old was enough for Callie to reach for Arizona´s other hand. Dancing hand in hand for another two or three songs, all three collapsed on the couch.

"That was exactly what I needed munchkin" Arizona stated, giving her daughter a kiss on her head.

"Can we watch a movie, please?" Sofia asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Not tonight little Miss, it´s school tomorrow, so it´s time for bed" the blonde said.

"Momma?" Sofia turned her head to Callie, trying to get her permission.

"I´m sorry, Sof but I´m with your mommy. Maybe we can have a movie night on our next family day."

"Okay."

Sofia said good night to Callie, giving her a kiss she got up and took Arizona´s hand.

"I´ll just tuck her in, you can wait here. I mean, if you want you can leave but you can also stay a little longer." Arizona rambled while standing up.

Callie just smiled at ex wife, somehow she found it cute to see Arizona nervously rambling again. It´s been a while. Watching her two girls walking to Sofia´s bedroom Callie saw that Arizona was walking with a limp.

Jumping up she said:"Hey, are you in pain?"

"oh I think the dancing was a little too wild, I´m alright though."

"Sit down Arizona, I´ll tuck the munchkin in and you rest"

"And don´t even try to argue" Callie finished, walking pass Arizona to Sofia´s room.

"Sof, go give your mommy a kiss" And with that Sofia came running back giving her mother a kiss and running back into her room where Callie was already waiting.

Shaking her head the blonde walked back to her couch.

She thought about taking her leg off but decided against it, as long as Callie was here.

So the blond just closed her eyes a minute to wait for Callie.

"You know resting means being comfortable." the brunet said when she walked back into living room.

"I am comfortable" Arizona lied.

"Mhh" Callie respond, taking a seat next to the blonde.

"Do you want me to leave?" the Latina didn´t want to make Arizona uncomfortable.

"No, what you did today was really great Callie, thank you!"

"I´m glad you liked it and we had a good time together. That´s the most important for me." Callie said with a shy smile.

"She asked me, if I love you!" Arizona just blurred out.

"What?" the ortho doc was confused.

"At the traffic light, Sofia asked if I love you."

"Oh" Callie said, now realizing what happened.

"Yea..."

An awkward silence fell between the two women.

Nobody didn´t know what to say, till Callie took a deep breath and started...

"You know, Sofia starts to question a few things now. She´s growing up and sometimes she asks me, if we get back together or if I miss you or if I miss her when she´s with you. She also asked about Penny… it´s not easy to find the right answer sometimes."

"Really?" Arizona didn´t know anything about it.

"Yea, we had the Penny talk after you moved. But other than that she didn´t ask me much, maybe it´s your turn now" Callie joked.

"Probably" Arizona gave her ex a weak smile.

"Do you?" Callie asked, looking into blue eyes she once loved so much.

"Callie, I...I don´t know." the blonde closed her eyes.

"Obviously, I love you, your the mother of my daughter..." Arizona couldn´t finish.

"I don´t mean it like that Arizona" the brunet turned a little more to Arizona, taking her hand.

"Just put everything aside please, only for a minute and think about all the good times we recently had." Callie paused but continued…

"If I wouldn´t already know you and loved you, I would definitely be in love with you now."

"Calliope…" Arizona´s other hand moved to Callie´s cheek. Blue eyes looking into brown and finding nothing but love.

"I´m confused, Calliope" Arizona spoke

"I do love you, but I… Callie how could we ever work out again? I don´t know. I´m enjoying the time we spend together and Sof is happy and that makes me happy and I know that makes you happy and isn´t that what we want? To be happy? I don´t know, if you could be that happy when we are together because, everything that happened…

"Is in the past Arizona" Callie interrupted

"So many bad things happened, but it´s in the past. There was a time I thought, I could never forgive you for sleeping with Lauren and just a few weeks ago, I thought you could never forgive me for running away with our daughter. But look at us now, Arizona. I see it and I feel it. I don´t feel mad or angry or sad anymore when I look at you. I feel that spark, we once had, I feel the love we once shared."

And with that Callie leaned in, her left hand covering Arizona´s and squeezing it. She felt her heart racing. She tried to read the blonde´s expression but found a single tear rolling down her cheek. Not moving any closer, Callie waited for Arizona to lean in and when she felt the blondes nose on her own, she smiled and shut her eyes before moving closer till pink lips slowly touched.

Both women enjoying the sensation, it was a slow kiss, an emotional kiss.

Arizona was the first one to pull back a little, resting her forehead on Callie´s but not opening her eyes.

"Callie..." Arizona spoke

"Don´t think, just feel Arizona"

And with that Callie pulled the blonde back into another kiss.

* * *

Let me know what you think! :)


	7. Chapter 7

I didn´t want to let you guys waiting too long ;) Please let me know what you think!

Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 7

The next morning Arizona woke up to the sound of her alarm. Slowly stretching her tired body she felt a warm body lying next to her, one arm lying over the blondes stomach. Arizona turned her head to see curly hair on the pillow beside hers.

With a smile on her face, she roll on her side to take the brunet in her arm and wake her up with a big kiss on her cheek. Not getting any response she started to tickle the heavy sleeper.

"STOP IT! Please, Mommy! I´m awake" Sofia said with a sleepy laugh.

"Good morning munchkin, bad dream again?" Arizona asked her daughter. Past weeks it happened a couple of times that Sofia would have a bad dream and came into her mothers bed during the night. Sometimes the blonde woke up due to the noise but last night she didn´t hear her daughter.

"mhh, I don´t remember. I just woke up and wanted to come here."

"That´s alright, your cuddles are the best!"

"I´m hungry mommy. Can we have pancakes?"

"You know you can always talk to me, alright? I love you so, so much and I don´t want that anything is bothering you."

"I know mommy, I love you too. I promise I´ll tell you when I have a bad dream."

Getting out of bed, Sofia run to her room to get ready for the day while Arizona took a quick shower before making pancakes and some fruits. Arizona was proud of her daughter, she knew her routine and was always ready on time, of course some days were more difficult than others but knowing that Sof was Callie´s baby, it could be a lot worse.

The duo shared a lovely breakfast, Sofia was still excited about the night before and rambled on and on about the dance party.

"...but mommy, next time we dance and your leg hurts, you need to tell me."

Before Arizona was able to say something Sofia continued…

"You can always talk to me too. I ain´t no baby anymore!" the little brunet finished proudly.

"Ah don´t remind me, it feels like yesterday when I hold you in my arms and changed your di…

"Mommy!"

"Alright, alright. I´m just kidding. I know you´re a big girl and I´m proud how great you are!"

Arizona said, standing up to give her baby girl a little kiss.

A few minutes later the blonde took Sofia to school, stopping in front of the building,

"Momma will pick you up today, okay munchkin?"

"Yea, See you tomorrow mommy. Love you!" Sof gave the blonde a quick kiss before jumping out of the car.

A few hours later Arizona found herself hiding in an on call room, staring at her phone.

Just moving her thump over the screen to unlock the device. It showed 8 Text messages and two missed calls from a certain brunet.

Clicking on Callie´s profile picture, she smiled before getting lost in her thoughts.

It was the picture Callie sent with Sofia in the back, the blonde remembered what Callie wrote under the picture "You´re missing"

_Flashback…_

"_Don´t think, just feel"_

_Feeling Callie´s lips once again, Arizona was lost, she let go of her doubts and thoughts and just allowed herself to feel._

_She felt Callie´s cheek, her soft skin on her hands before she moved her hand through long dark hair and feeling soft curls._

_The blonde felt Callie´s tongue slowly moving over her bottom lip before opening her mouth and feeling the brunet´s tongue on her own._

_Arizona could feel that it wasn´t just a kiss, this was love, home, forgiveness, this was a new beginning, a restart._

_The blonde pulled Callie closer, leaning back into the couch so Callie was almost on top of her. She wanted to feel more, she felt the brunet´s body pressed on hers, this was the closest the two of them have been in years._

_Arizona slowly moved one hand down the brunet´s back just stopping before reaching her ass, she moved her hand till reaching Callie´s top and sneaking her hand underneath the fabric. The movement was so slow it was almost killing her but she wanted to feel, everything, and feeling Callie´s warm skin on her hand almost made her lose control._

_Feeling Callie´s lips now moving over her cheek down to her neck, while the brunet´s left hand reached underneath Arizona´s top and touched her stomach, made her moan in pleasure._

"_God Arizona, you´re so beautiful." Callie said, now looking into big blue eyes._

_Before Arizona could say anything, she saw the brunet standing up and holding out her hand._

"_What are you doing?" the blonde asked confused._

"_Trust me" _

_And with that the taller woman pulled Arizona up and led her to the bedroom._

_Standing in front of the bed Callie turned to face the blonde. Not saying anything, because words could never be enough, Callie closed the short distance. Putting her hands on Arizona´s hips, she leaned in and connected their lips once again in an emotional kiss._

_Pulling back Callie said_

"_Lay with me, Arizona"_

"_What?" the blonde didn´t expect that._

"_Lay with me, please. I want to hold you. Believe me there is so much more I want to do to you right now but tonight isn´t about sex. It´s about reconnecting. So will you please lay here with me for a while. I won´t stay the night because of Sofia but I just want to lay here and not worry."_

"_Okay" the blonde smiled _

"_I´ll be right back" Arizona said before heading to the bathroom._

_Returning to her bedroom a few minutes later she found the brunet sitting on her bed, looking a little nervous._

"_You Okay?"_

_Callie looked up and saw her ex wife in an over sized shirt and shorts. "She is so beautiful" the brunet thought to herself._

_Arizona walked over to her bed and got comfortable in her usual spot._

_Callie only watched the blonde getting settled, but when she saw a little nod of Arizona´s head with a big dimpled smile, she finally lay down next to her. Turning on her side Callie put one arm around the blonde and pulled her in a little more._

_The room fell silent for a long time, neither of them knew how long they stayed in that position and it didn´t matter because they were comfortable._

"Hey" Arizona got pulled out of her thoughts. Looking up to see an angry looking Latina. She didn´t even hear the door open and close.

"Hey" the peds surgeon replied shyly.

"Are you hiding from me?" Callie didn´t waste any time and went straight to the point.

"No...I´m...I´m just resting" Arizona tried.

"Okay then, but why are you ignoring my texts?"

"I´m sorry Callie."

"About what? About ignoring me today or are you sorry about what you gonna tell me?" the ortho doc knew something was up.

"Last night was..."

"A mistake?" Callie questioned.

"Not a mistake, but..." Arizona didn´t get the chance to finish.

"You regret it, don´t you? How could I think that we could start over. I´m so stupid… You regret it and now you want to go back to be just co parents for Sofia. Didn´t you feel what I felt last night Arizona? It was awesome...yea awesome because it finally felt like home holding you in my arms.

You fell asleep in my arms last night Arizona and I almost didn´t want to leave you alone because right where I was last night, is where I belong.

So please, if you don´t feel the same or don´t want to restart, don´t play with me."

Arizona never got the chance to speak before Callie reached for the door knob.

"Callie! Wait! It´s…."

"Think about it Arizona. I don´t regret one second from last night. And I know we have to work on us and build a new relationship but I thought I made myself clear last night, that I´m all in."

And with that the Latina was gone.

Arizona was walking up and down in the on call room, till her pager went off.

"Damn it!"

With her head down, she made her way out of the room.

"Why couldn´t she let me explain" Arizona thought to herself.

* * *

So?


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is :)

* * *

Chapter 8

Arizona was standing in the elevator to Callie´s apartment, it has been almost two days since the blonde spoke to Callie but now it was her turn to pick up Sofia. After the Latina left the on call room Arizona got paged so she was busy with patients, which was good otherwise she would go crazy. She was happy that work was going really well.

Knocking on the brunet´s door, she waited for Callie to open it but was surprised to see her daughter first.

"Hey Mommy! I missed you"

"Hey baby girl, I missed you too! Where is your momma?" Arizona gave her daughter a tight hug.

"Momma is here, Penny is here also." The little brunet said, not recognizing Arizona´s expression.

"Okay" was everything the blonde could say.

Walking inside, Arizona took a look around, not seeing anybody till Callie´s voice came out of the back of the apartment.

"Sofia, who was at the door?"

"Mommy is here!"

And as soon as Sofia finished her statement the blonde watched Callie running out of her bedroom.

"Arizona! You´re early….Hey!"

"No actually, I´m just on time and I hope Sofia is ready to go?"

"Yes Mommy, I´m ready!" Sofia answered.

"Arizona, it´s not what you think…"

"How do you know what I think? But anyway, I´m here to pick up my daughter, everything else is not my business. I just hope that you didn´t do anything while Sofia was here sitting in the living room."

"I didn´t do anything. Penny is here because she misses something and wanted to know if I took it when I moved. That´s it."

"Alright then, I´ll leave you two to it."

"Come on Sof, say bye to momma." And with that Arizona already walked out of the door waiting for the little brunet.

"So, what would you like for dinner tonight?" Arizona asked when her daughter came running behind her.

"Can we have mac and cheese?"

"Of course we can" the blonde said, giving her daughter a dimpled smile.

"Mommy, are you and momma fighting again?" Sofia said with sad eyes.

"No baby, we are not fighting." Arizona started

"What do you think, I´ll make dinner and then we talk, okay?"

"Okay" was all Sofia said and Arizona immediately felt bad but somehow she wondered why Penny didn´t come out of the bedroom to at least say hello. Penny was weird when they first met in the hospital, Arizona remembered.

Arriving home, Arizona didn´t waste any time and started making dinner while Sofia was having a bath. Thinking how to explain the situation to Sofia, the blonde pulled her phone out and sent a quick text.

"**Sofia thinks we´re fighting and wants to talk! We need to get our shit together!"- A**

It didn´t even take a minute for Arizona´s phone to ring

"**I´m coming over"-****C**

Arizona was a little shocked, but somehow relieved that Sofia was Callie´s priority even though Penny was there. And just while Arizona and Sofia were having dinner, there was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Arizona joked.

"No Mommy!" Sofia replied with a laugh.

"Well, who knows?" Arizona opened the door and found Callie with a small smile on her lips.

"Hey Munchkin!" Callie said to her daughter.

"Momma, what are you doing here?"

"Momma is here so we can talk to you, Sof." Arizona answered for Callie.

"Is something wrong?"

"No baby, but I promised you a talk and it´s better for your momma to be here too. Let´s just finish dinner. Callie, do you want some?"

"Mac and Cheese, of course! But you sit down, I can get it."

The trio finished dinner almost in silence. Only Sofia spoke a few times.

Arizona was the first one to speak.

"Okay munchkin. I want you to know that momma and I aren´t fighting, it´s just a little complicated sometimes but you don´t need to worry about us okay?"

"Okay mommy, but why can we not be a family again? We moved here and I like it but I have two homes here now. I wish I could have one home with you and momma. But today Penny was there….Momma will Penny be there more times?"

Callie and Arizona shared a quick look. "Oh god, that kid is too smart for her age" both thought to themselves.

"No Sofia, listen, Penny won´t be there again. It was only today and I promise that she won´t come to us again." Callie said, pulling Sofia on her lap she continued…

"I love your mommy, Sofia and I love you. You two are the most important people in my life and I would love nothing more than to have one home with you and mommy again, but it´s not easy. Mommy and I sometimes make mistakes and it takes a while to forgive and be happy again. But I love your mommy, munchkin and also if we can´t be together again your mommy and I will always be there for you, together just like now."

"I love you too, munchkin and I love your momma" Arizona was looking into big brown eyes.

"We are a family, please don´t think, that we are not a family just because we don´t live together. You have two loving moms and we are so, so proud of you! Do you remember when you fell and hurt your knee?" the blonde asked and continued when the little brunet nodded her head.

"You had a wound and it took some time to heal but now it´s gone and you only have a small scar. When I make a mistake I hurt your momma and it leaves a wound but you can´t see it, it´s on the inside, you know? And it needs time to heal and when I´m lucky your momma will forget it but there will be a little scar. Do you understand that baby girl?"

"Yea, I think so. So momma are you still healing?"

"Yes munchkin, I´m still healing and your mommy is too but you know what helps to heal faster?" Callie asked and Sofia only shake her head.

"A lot of your cuddles!" the brunet said pulling Sofia into a big hug

"Mommy too, we heal together!" Sofia stated as she stretched her arm out for Arizona to join the family hug.

Both adults where looking into each other eyes while tears run down their cheeks. Arizona could see Callie silently saying "I love you" which almost made cry, so she closed her eyes to hide more tears.

An hour later, Sofia was peacefully sleeping in her bed, the ex wives were sitting at the kitchen counter.

"It was really sweet how you handled the talk today." Arizona said

"You too." Callie gave a shy smile

"So you wanna talk about what happened the other day?" The blonde asked, knowing that it was now or never.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I told you you should let me know what you want but we didn´t speak since then so I wasn´t sure what it all means." Callie tried to explain.

"Is that why Penny was there? I didn´t speak to you for two days, so you were looking someone to take your mind of?"

"What no!?" Callie´s response was louder than expected.

"Well how does it fell when someone just jumps the gun at you and then wouldn´t even let you explain." Arizona said, trying to make Callie see how she felt.

"Callie you didn´t even let me talk, I had no chance to explain myself and you got it all wrong."

"Really?" Callie asked with her head down.

"Really."

"I´m sorry, I didn´t realize. I was so confused when you didn´t answer my texts and then I got mad and..." Callie couldn´t finish.

"I know….. I should of texted you but I was overwhelmed and happy but also worried and confused. I just wanted to think about what happened that night, before making a wrong decision."

"I understand, I didn´t mean to make it more difficult between us."

"I know… I really enjoyed what happened." Arizona said with a smile.

"Me too"

"But then the argument in the on call room, it made me realize that maybe we are not ready for more?"

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Honestly? I don´t know. You asked me to trust you but what you said to me in that room showed me that you don´t trust me. And like this it can´t work Callie."

"Do you want couples therapy?" Callie asked

"Arizona we can´t hide how much we still love each other and I know some people think that sometimes love isn´t enough but I believe in our love. Our love is bigger, our love survived too much, so I do everything. Do you want therapy?" Callie took Arizona´s hand.

"I don´t know…. it´s nice of you to ask but I feel like it would be too much pressure and too much like old times, so no I don´t want therapy."

"Okay, no pressure, no old times." Callie repeated

"That night, I really felt like we could start over, Callie."

"Well let´s start over then. Arizona, will you go on a date with me?" the brunet asked.

"What?" Arizona didn´t see that coming.

"Please go on a date with me?"

Arizona hesitated a little before saying

"Mh...maybe" with a smirk on her face.

"Maybe?" Callie smiled standing up to stay in front of Arizona, she leaned in and kissed the blondes cheek before moving her ear and saying…

"I know that means yes. Good night Arizona"

The two smiled at each other and when Callie reached the door she could hear Arizona saying

"I would love to go on a date with you. Good night Calliope"

* * *

Please let me know what you think! :)


	9. Chapter 9

I´m sorry that I took so long to update. But I´m back now and will update faster.

I hope you like it! Thank you for all the positiv reviews. Let me know what you think pls! :)

* * *

Chapter 9

"**Be ready Friday 7pm!"-C**

Arizona was looking at her phone and couldn´t hide the smile on her face. Tomorrow would be their first date. Well not the first date but the first date after the divorce.

"**Dressy or casual?"- A **

The blonde typed, while walking through the hospital hallway.

"**Whatever you feel comfortable with. You´re hot any way."-C **

That made Arizona blush. "Is she flirting?", she thought to herself.

"**Well Calliope, why don´t you tell me where we´re going, so I can make sure that you can´t take your eyes off me"-A**

"**Oh hun, I can never take my eyes off you. ****It´s a surprise. You will love it."-C**

"**That doesn´t help much..."-A**

Callie was at home, enjoying the conversation with Arizona. She had everything sorted out and was excited already.

Laughing at the last text she could imagine Arizona´s pout on her face right now, deciding to have a little fun flirting with her blonde she typed…

"**You could wear that sexy red dress and high heels and I promise you my eyes won´t be the only thing all over you..."-C**

Completely lost in her phone Arizona didn´t realize where she was going and run into another doctor…

"What the…"

"I´m so sorry!" Arizona looked up and couldn´t believe who was standing right in front of her

"Arizona" "Penny" both women said at the same time.

Arizona took a deep breath and started talking.

"Sorry, I didn´t look where I was going." the peds surgeon tried to be polite.

"Well, I realized that already!" Penny looked down on the floor and saw a mess of paperwork lying there, but also a phone. Deciding to take the chance she picked it up and looked on the screen.

"You´re texting Callie, now I can understand you didn´t pay attention. Did she tell you that we´re going out tonight?",

Penny knew it was a risky thing to say but she has nothing to loose. This was the only way to mess with Arizona´s head.

"No she didn´t and it´s not my business anyway. Now would you mind..." Arizona took her phone out of Penny´s hand and walked straight to her office.

Sitting down behind her desk, she closed her eyes. "Is Callie messing with me? Is Penny messing with me?" a bunch of crazy thoughts went through her head. Callie and her are not together, so actually she shouldn´t be mad IF Callie goes out with Penny but why did the brunette act like she did, it was so much fun and carefree since their talk with Sofia, plus Callie promised her that Penny would never be there again.

Opening her eyes she checked her phone. "At least it´s not broken" she said to herself. Seeing that her shift ends in 10 minutes, she decided to go and get changed. Arizona just wanted to leave the hospital now.

The blonde was driving home after stopping at a chinese restaurant to get some dinner to go. Sofia was at Callie´s, so she didn´t need to worry about the food.

Her day started so good and now she felt so bad.

She was almost finished with her dinner when her phone rings.

Closing her eyes to manage her emotions…

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Arizona, here is someone who wants to say goodnight to you" _Callie says

"_Hey mommy, I can´t sleep and want to say good night to you" _Sofia speaks with a sleepy voice

"_Oh baby girl it´s late already, mommy loves you. Let momma sing something to you and you will sleep like a baby. Alright munchkin, I miss you and love you to the moon and back"_

"_Love you too mommy, goodnight"_

Before Arizona could end the call, Callie says,

_"Hey are you alright?"_ her voice full of concern

_"Why wouldn´t I be?"_ Arizona answered

_"Okay...listen. I will sing for Sofia and then call you back, just give me a minute."_ Callie didn´t wait for any responds and just ended the call.

Not even 10 minutes later and the phone was ringing again…

_"Callie"_ Arizona answered coldly, she didn´t know why, she was just completely lost in her emotions.

_"Okay, tell me what´s wrong!"_ It wasn´t a question.

_"What are doing tonight?"_ Arizona asked.

_"Well, I just sang our daughter back to sleep and now I´m sitting on my couch alone and worry what´s wrong with you. You didn´t reply on my last text. I...Arizona I… I didn´t mean it. I´m sorry if it was a little too much. I just...I enjoyed the flirting a little and… Sorry."_ Callie´s voice was small

_"I was about to reply when I ran into Penny..."_

_"What did she say?"_

_"That you are going out with her tonight."_

_"And you believed what she said?"_ Callie was surprisingly calm

_"Well, no but yes. I was a mess. I mean we are not exclusive or anything. Even when you go out with her or anybody else, it´s not place to get mad. But somehow it still pissed me off and then I thought, you would never go out with her again because you promised Sofia and I...I was just over thinking..."_

_"Arizona, I promised that to Sofia and you. I know we are not together right now or exclusive like you said but you are the mother of my daughter Arizona do you hear me. You are my family, we will always be exclusive from now on because there is nobody else in the world I want."_ Callie finished her speech.

_"She just messed with me and I kind of knew it but still she got to me and I hate that. I hate to be so vulnerable."_

_"I know babe, I´ll talk to her."_

_"Don´t...She just wants attention. So...are we still going out tomorrow?"_ Arizona wasn´t 100% sure anymore

_"There is nothing I would rather do!"_

_"That´s great….Goodnight Calliope"_ the blonde says with a calm voice.

_"Arizona?"_

_"Mhh..."_

_"You might wear a jacket or something because we will be outside a lot, I don´t want you to get cold."_ Callie gave a little hint on their date.

_"Thank you"_

Arizona was relieved, it was so much easier to talk to Callie recently and somehow Callie managed to be calm.

It was now 6.55pm on Friday and Arizona was freaking out. She was dressed and ready to go but she was freaking out. She was nervous, why though? It´s just Callie, her Callie. But then again maybe that´s the point. It was her Callie. Arizona found herself in front of the mirror looking at herself with a big smile on her face. Her Calliope.

Finally there was a knock at the door…

Opening the door with a shaky hand, her heart skipped a beat….

Callie was looking at her with a megawatt smile. Wearing her hot leather jacket, a black dress and high heels.

"Holy shit" Arizona thought to herself, looking up and down at Callie.

"Arizona?" Callie asked after a few second with a smirk on her face.

"Mhh?" was everything the blonde managed to say.

"Are you just gonna stand there and look or are we actually going on a date?" Callie joked, enjoying the situation. This was exactly what the brunette hoped to see.

Shaking her head and taking a breath Arizona said…

"Of course, we are going out! You are...You look...You´re beautiful Calliope." She finally managed to get some words together.

"Thank you. You are stunning." Callie said with a smile.

Arizona indeed was wearing a red dress and high heels with a light jacket. Callie loved it.

"Ready?" the brunette asked and holding her hand for Arizona to take.

"Absolutely!" Arizona gratefully took Callie´s hand and pulled her door closed.

After a 20 minute drive, Callie finally parked her car.

"We are there."

Arizona was looking out of the window and was a little confused.

"We are at a port, Callie?"

Laughing at Arizona´s statement, Callie said…

"I know babe. I booked us a table on one of those ferry restaurants. It will go up and down the bay while we have a perfect dinner."

"Oh I like the sound of that!" the blonde said almost jumping out of the car.

After a short walk, Callie lead Arizona on a semi big boat with small lights and flowers. Music playing in the background.

"Ahm...Callie. Dear! That´s a private boat. There is just one table and I don´t think we are on the right boat." Arizona couldn´t believe that they were in the right place.

"Well, I might have booked a private boat for us." Callie said with a shy smile.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I wanted to do something special and here it´s just us, we can talk and just be our self."

Arizona was looking into brown eyes…taking a few steps forward she said…

"I love it, Calliope. Thank you!" leaning forward she pressed a light kiss on Callie´s lips before turning around and walking over to the waiter.

They had a perfect dinner, conversation was flowing easily even stealing a few kisses here and there.

Finally the dessert arrived and Arizona asked…

"So, how is your family? Are you talking to them?" the blonde knew it was difficult for Callie but she didn´t know if maybe something had changed in the meantime.

"I´m talking to dad a lot now, still thanks to you. Aria is doing great managing a lot of the hotel business now and mum is just mum...we talk at birthdays or Christmas but not like it´s suppose to be as mother and daughter."

"I´m sorry she still hasn´t come around. But you´re talking to your dad that´s great."

Arizona put her hand on Callie´s

"It is, most of the time" Callie said with a laugh.

"Why?"

"Well let´s just say he put a lot of effort in it to pull my head out of my ass to accept my feelings and get my family back." the brunette pulled Arizona´s hand up and placed a small kiss on her hand.

"Are you serious?"

"He respects you since that day you gave him that speech. He told me the whole time that I´m making a mistake and that he could accept me being married to you but he couldn´t accept me throwing away my marriage, commitment and vows….. It was not easy with him but we are good now. He knows that we are on a date and actually wants me to call him tomorrow to tell him how it went." Callie finished with a smile.

"That´s great, he cares. He loves you so much and Sofia...so, what will you tell him tomorrow?"

Arizona winks.

"Well, it´s going pretty good don´t you think?"

"It is" Arizona leaned forward and kissed Callie.

"Can I ask you something?" the blonde questioned.

"Of course..."

"Where do we go from here?"

"As soon as we´re back at the port, we will go to my car and…." Callie wasn´t able to finish.

"Callie, you know what I mean..:"

"I want us to go out more times, Emely is a great babysitter and great with Sofia, I trust her. So maybe we can go out once a week? Just us, adults being hot and in love..." Callie once again wasn´t able to finish.

"You´re in love with me?"

Looking into blue eyes Callie said.

"I´m in love with you Arizona, more than ever. And I want us to be back together. No worries about crazy ex girlfriends or whatever. I want to be your girlfriend. So, will you be my girlfriend Arizona?"

Arizona was studying Callie´s expressions, taking a second to just understand what just happened.

* * *

TBC...

Cliffhanger :D Sorry.

What will Arizona say?


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is. Let me know what you think please! 

* * *

Chapter 10

Previously on "Restart" …

"…So, will you be my girlfriend Arizona?"

Silence… that´s all there was. No body really know how much time passed, seconds or minutes of silence...

Blue eyes starring into brown. Arizona watched as Callie closed her eyes and started to lean back into her chair, pulling her hands away from Arizona in the movement. Callie let her head fall down, avoiding to look at the blonde anymore when she felt Arizona´s hand reaching for hers again….

"Look at me, please" Arizona begged.

Callie pulled herself together, taking one last deep breath before opening her eyes again.

"I can´t be your girlfriend again, Callie" Arizona´s voice was low and warm.

"What?" Callie says with hurtful eyes.

"Don´t look at me like that, please just let me explain." the blonde tried to calm Callie down.

"No, there is obviously nothing more to say...I… I don´t know what to say. Why are you playing games with me? Do you try and take revenge on me? We are good for a day or two then we fight, then we go on a date and now you break up with me."

"Calliope…." Arizona started, holding the brunettes hands with a tight grip.

"I´m not playing games, I´m not taking revenge, or whatever." The blonde paused for a second.

"We are so much more than just girlfriends, Calliope. You are the love of my life, you are the mother of my child and most important you are my wife. You are my wife, Callie. I know we are divorced and all that but there will never be another women that I will call my wife. Even if we brake up again, what I don´t plan but we both know sometimes things happen and you just get lost.

You, Calliope are the first woman I made my wife and you will always be. I don´t care about any papers, I just care about our feelings. So, from now on when you introduce me to some one, you will tell them "This is Arizona, my lovely wife" I don´t want to hear the word "Girlfriend" understood?"

Arizona finished her speech with a dimpled smile, she could see Callie´s emotions.

"Are you sure? I mean...I...Is this really happening right now?" Callie was rambling.

"Yes, it is Callie. I´m not saying let´s get married straight away again, but I want us to be official and we are so, so much more than girlfriends. I´m also not planning to move in with you right away. I just want people to know that we are 100% in this, we are a family. And I really mean what I´m saying. There is no way, that I would call another woman my wife. It´s you, It´s always been you since that day I kissed you and it will always be you. I love you Calliope."

"I love you too, Arizona" Callie leaned forward and slowly brushed her lips over Arizona´s before sharing the most emotional kiss they ever had. It was slow and deep. All the love, all the hurt, all fears, all happy times, they put everything in this one kiss. This was the start of something big. They knew it and could feel it.

Both pulling away for air, they smiled like teenagers after their first kiss.

"Wow..." was everything Callie could say.

"Yeah, wow" Arizona repeat with a dreamy smile.

"Do you want to leave?" the blonde asked.

"It´s just after 9, I told Emely that I would be out till 11" Callie said a little disappointed.

"That gives me enough time for a little alone time with my wife in my apartment"

Arizona winked at Callie.

"Oh" the brunette says, immediately standing up and pulling Arizona of her chair.

"Good job we are back already, let´s go."

Callie just took care of the bill and then they made their way over to Arizona´s apartment. The drive was spent in silence, but Arizona held Callie´s hand all the way, sometimes they would just look at each other and share a little smile but no talking. They are getting so much better and talking more but right in this moment they didn´t need any words.

The drive was painfully slow, Arizona was looking at Callie, she was so gorgeous, Callie was the most beautiful woman and Arizona could not stop to look at her.

"You´re starring" Callie says with a smile.

"I can´t help it, you are beautiful, Callie."

"Thank you"

Callie didn´t take her eyes off the road, she just wanted to get out off the car as fast as possible. The Date was perfect, there was one little moment she got scared but when the blonde told her all those things and how she felt. It left Callie without a doubt. Today was the day where everything starts new.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn´t realize that the blonde moved closer to the drivers seat. Just when she felt warm lips on her ear, she almost jumped in surprise and when she realized what the blonde said, Callie was almost pushed over the edge.

"You are so beautiful, Calliope." Arizona kissed Callie behind her ear.

"I can´t wait to worship you and kiss every inch of your body" now nipping at the brunettes ear.

"I want to make you mine again" the blonde finished in a low, sexy voice.

The car finally stopped and Arizona lead Callie into her apartment but before Arizona was able to close the door again Callie pressed her warm lips on hers, pushing the blonde against the wall. Callie run her hands down on Arizona´s arm till she reached the blondes hands, she took them and pushed them above Arizona´s head against the wall.

"You think you can mess with me, Arizona?" the taller woman said, not waiting for an answer she kept a tight grip on Arizona´s hands and connected their lips in another heated kiss, this time Callie run her tongue over her lovers lip, Arizona happily welcomed Callie´s movement and pushed her tongue deep into Callie´s mouth. It was a battle for dominance, a playful battle.

When she needed air, Arizona pulled away….

"Please, you can´t resist."

Both were smiling to each other.

"We should close the door, mh?" Callie said

"I guess"

Callie closed the door with one hand, the other hand never leaving Arizona´s, the blonde lead her over to the couch.

"Do you want coffee or something else? I have wine but you need to drive and we already had one glass during dinner and I don´t want it to be too much but I know you can easily have more than one glass and still drive safe it´s just…"

"Babe, why are you rambling?" Callie cut Arizona off with a smile.

"It´s cute, but why now?"

"I don´t know." the blonde was now acting really shy.

"Come here" Callie says as she pulled Arizona next to her on the couch.

"I don´t need a drink, I just need you here in my arm" the Latina says kissing the blondes cheek.

"I´m happy Callie"

"Me too, and just for the record. We don´t need to have sex right away. We will still take it slow and keep going on dates, please don´t get nervous."

"Kind of hard to resist, you know" Arizona says with a laugh.

"Tell me about it! Anyway, do you have any idea what we can do for family day tomorrow? We still don´t have a plan." Callie says.

"I will take my wife and daughter on a date, it´s a surprise but after I thought maybe we can come here or even your place for a movie night and sleepover?

So it would actually be a family weekend and not just a day, what do you say?"

Arizona was thinking about it for a few days already, both had the weekend off, so it was the perfect chance for all three of them to be together.

"Sounds perfect" Callie leaned in and pressed her lips on Arizona´s for a loving kiss.

Later that night, Arizona was sitting down on her bed, ready to go to sleep when her phone rang.

"**Just letting you know I´m home. Sofia is sleeping and had no problems with Emely"- C **

Not wasting any time Arizona immediately started to reply.

"**THX for letting me know. Tonight was perfect. Can´t wait for more. Xxx"- A **

Finally getting under the blanket and comfortable, she was thinking about the date. The boat was perfect, so beautiful and romantic it made her smile.

Just when she closed her eyes her phone rang again.

"**More dates or more make out ****sessions****? ;) xxx"-C **

Laughing out loud the blonde replied…

"**It depends ;) " -A**

"**On what? " -C**

"**When you´re playing your cards right during the date, we both might get lucky after…;) xxx" -A**

Arizona was enjoying these texts, when they started going out they did the same but somehow they stopped and would only text if it was about Sofia or when someone forgot something. Flirting was not happening anymore on the phone when they were married but now it was back and it made Arizona smile.

"**What would you do ;)"- C**

A little surprised Arizona typed…

"**Calliope Torres are you trying to have phone sex with me? ;) xxx" -A **

"**I had you pinned against the wall and now I´m in bed alone & you left me quite horny. So maybe you can help me a little to take care of myself? I don´t mind you doing the same ;) " - C**

Taking a minutes to think about what to do, the blonde decided and quickly replied…

"**I would really love to help you but just imagine how amazing our first time would be if we don´t act on it now? I´m sorry to kill the mood but just think about all the want and need we have when it builds up until we actually have sex. I´m about to explode already just imagine me in few weeks ;)  
Good night Callie xxx"- A **

"**You´re killing me woman!  
Good night Arizona xxx"- C**

With that Arizona turned on her side and started to drift off to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

I was struggling a bit with the heated kissing part. If anybody has an idea let me know please.

Next up is family day including Sofia and a sleep over ;)

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Here is part 1 of the family weekend. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11

Walking into Callie´s apartment building with an extra bounce and big smile on her face. Some bagels in one hand and an overnight bag in the other hand, she was ready to surprise her girls.

It was just after 8 am on a Saturday and the latinas loved their sleep but the blonde had hope that Callie would already be awake.

Arizona was standing in front of Callie´s door now pulling out her phone.

"**Good morning beautiful, ready for a surprise? xxx"-A**

When Callie didn´t reply straight away, the blonde started to think that maybe she should of told Callie about her plan and not just come here early but thankfully after another minute of waiting and worrying her phone vibrated.

"**Good morning wifey ;) What´s your plan? Sofia´s still sleeping. xxx"-C**

Not wasting any time, Arizona sent another text.

"**Open the door xxx"**-**A**

Callie smiled on her phone, throwing it on her bed and took of to her door.

In one swift move, she opened the door and saw her woman, her wife, with the most beautiful dimpled smile and curly blonde hair.

Arizona was waiting for Callie to open the door but she didn´t expect that. In front of her was her gorgeous, breathtakingly stunning wife only wrapped in a towel, her dark hair still wet and some small water drops were running down on her shoulders.

When Callie started to speak, Arizona was pulled out of her dirty thoughts.

"Are you just gonna stand there or actually come in?" Callie says with a smirk.

"Can you blame me? Look at you! I wanted to surprise you and now you do this to me?"

"Sorry, I just stepped out of the shower when I heard my phone. Now, come here!"

the Latina pulled Arizona in and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Good morning" Callie says, before closing the door.

"Good morning, I brought bagels. I thought we could have a nice breakfast to start our day."

"You´re great. What about the bag?"

"It´s my overnight bag… I would love to stay here tonight. We haven´t talked about where we do the sleepover but I just thought here would be more comfortable."

Callie was walking into her kitchen to make some coffee.

"You really want to stay here tonight?"

"Yeah, I like your place. And that way Sofia would stay in one place for more than just one night or two. I think it´s good for her too."

Arizona was leaning against the counter watching Callie. She was hot and basically naked.

When Callie had her back turned to Arizona, the blonde didn´t hesitate and stepped right behind Callie, placing her hands on the Latina´s hips and kissing her shoulder blade.

"You look hot in that outfit" Arizona winked, kissing Callie´s neck, her right hand moved slowly to Callie´s ass.

"I´m wondering..." Arizona started before placing another kiss behind the brunettes ear. Her right hand moved down, touching Callie´s bare tight.

"...how hot you look without that towel" the blonde finished.

Callie could barely hold back. The sexual tension between those two was building up really fast and she didn´t know if she could control herself any longer.

"Well, there is just one way to find out." Callie says in a low sexy voice.

The blonde didn´t waste any time, kissing Callie´s neck she grabbed the towel and started to move it down.

"I want you!" Arizona says.

Callie turns around facing her blonde "Take me then"

Both lean in and share a slow but hungry kiss. Arizona still holds on to that towel but it´s just covering the brunettes ass now.

Opening her eyes Arizona looks at Callie, from her brown eyes to her lips, her neck and bare chest.

"You´re breathtakingly stunning" the blonde says before the towel drops to the floor and Arizona starts to kiss Callie´s boobs.

"Oh god" Callie says, leaning back against the kitchen counter.

Arizona is sucking on Callie´s nipple while her right hand moves down slowly on caramel skin and towards Callie´s center.

Arizona could feel the heat and wetness.

"You´re so wet" she says

"Please, I need you!"

That´s all Arizona needed to hear. She moved her fingers through wet folds.

Just when she was about to push two fingers into Callie she heard footsteps running towards the kitchen.

"Mommy I´m hungry!" Sofia shouts

"Fuck, Fuck Fuck!"

Callie tried to put her towel back on and look at least a little normal but it didn´t help that she had to watch Arizona how she put her fingers into her mouth with a smirk on her face and saying "Best breakfast"

Arizona walks towards Sofia "Good Morning little Miss"

"Momma!"

"I thought we could start our day with a breakfast together. Let´s get everything ready while your mommy get dressed."

"Okay, awesome!

After having breakfast and Sofia got dressed they were sitting in Arizona´s car.

"Mamma, why don´t you tell us where we are going?"

"Because it´s suppose to be a surprise"

"Mommy?" Sofia tried

"Sorry baby girl, I don´t know where we´re going either." Callie says.

"Aghhr" Sofia crossed her arms.

Just 15 minutes later the car stopped.

"Well, we are there." the blonde said with a dimpled smile.

Sofia turned her head to look outside.

"What is it?"

"Let´s go and see"

Walking into the house they meet a middle aged woman.

"Hello, I´m Arizona Robbins. We have an appointment and I´ve been here before."

"Of course, Miss Robbins. So this must be Sofia? I´ve heard a lot about you already."

"Hello" Sofia says a little shy.

"I´m Callie, Sofia´s other mom" Callie says to introduce herself.

"They don´t know why we are here, it´s a surprise." the blonde says

"Oh, okay. Well then we better don´t let you wait any longer." the woman says and starts walking towards the back door.

As she opens it Sofia starts to scream in excitement.

The girls are looking at puppy dogs, Sofia is running around from one to another before Arizona is calling her back over.

"Hey Sofia, I know how much you love to have a dog and this is a small step for you to have one. We are here so you can adopt a baby dog, that means right now we can´t take it home because it needs to get stronger and be ready. But you can take care of her or him already. We will visit as much as we can and bring food and toys, you can spend some time here and we can also pick it up and go to the park or something but we need to bring it back here for a while." Arizona says hugging her little girl.

"But why can we not take it home and take care there?" Sofia asks a little disappointed.

"Because all those dogs here don´t have a home, even the babies. Some of them don´t have a momma anymore and they are so small, like you when you were a baby and had to be in the hospital for a while. It´s the same for the puppies. So what we do now is, you can spend time with all the dogs and when you find a special one who likes you and you like it, we will get some papers and your name will be on it saying that you are the mommy of that dog and we taking care of it and watch it growing up."

"That´s sad, they need a mommy. Every baby needs a mommy." the little girl says.

"I knew you would feel like that, so what do think? Is it something special and good?"

Arizona asks

"Yes, it´s awesome. Can I go and look now?"

"Sure, be careful. We will be there in a minute" Arizona finishes, she realized that Callie didn´t say anything and wanted to talk.

"Hey, you`re quite?"

"Well I wish we talked about it first. It´s a great thing and I know how much Sof wanted a dog but still, I don´t know if it´s gonna work out."

"It will, look I don´t see my apartment as a home. It´s okay for now but I see us moving back in together and I would really love to get a house again, at some point obviously.

And I don´t mind the dog in my apartment until then."

"Okay" Callie says with a smile.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, come here" and with that Callie pulls the blonde into a kiss.

It didn´t take long for Sophia to completely fall for a dog, Callie and Arizona also were not surprised that she picked the smallest one.

They spend a few hours and took some pictures before it was almost time to leave.

"Do you have a name for him?" Callie asks

"Yes, Snuggles."

"Snuggles?" Callie and Arizona ask both at the same time .

"Yea, he loves it and he is so soft and just Snuggles."

"That´s right, I love it. Hello Snuggles, welcome to our family." Arizona says.

"Sof, we will get the paper ready okay and then we need to go. We will go to the shop and by a few things for him and come back tomorrow, how does that sound?"

Callie says, she knew Sofia would not leave until she knew it´s for a good reason.

"Yea okay, just 5 more minutes, please."

Everything goes to plan, they leave with a proud daughter. When they went to the shop Sofia thought it´s not fair to just buy toys for Snuggles, so they decided to buy a few more things and donate it.

They had a late lunch before going back home for the rest of the day.

Later that night the two women were sitting on the couch with some wine, Sophia was fast asleep, which made both of them pretty happy.

"So, you wanna talk?" Callie started.

"About what?" the blonde questioned.

"This morning..."

"Well everything happens for a reason, so maybe it was good that Sof woke up." Arizona says.

"Yea, you´re right. It´s too early and we don´t want to rush things so we need to wait a little longer." Callie says with disappointment in her voice.

"I mean it´s good that Sof interrupted us because we got a little carried away and I want to make love to you. I want to kiss you, take your cloth off, and love you." Arizona says leaning in and kissing Callie.

"You do?" the brunette was not able to say much.

"Let me love you, Calliope" Arizona says, standing up and pulling Callie with her towards the bedroom.

* * *

So what do you think? ;)


	12. Chapter 12

It´s been a while but it´s finally there. I struggled a bit and wasn´t 100% sure so I waited till i was happy with it. Let me know what you think please.

* * *

Chapter 12

Soft music was playing in Callie´s bedroom.

No words were spoken.

Callie and Arizona were standing in front of the bed facing each other, holding hands and looking each other in the eyes for a little while.

Time didn´t matter in that moment.

There was no need to rush because both women knew right there and then was where they belong and both missed it.

"I love you so, so much Arizona" the brunette says after a few minutes of silence.

"I love you too, Calliope." the blonde says before her hands move to Callie´s neck and she pulls her lover into a loving kiss.

It didn´t take long and both of them were laying in bed almost naked.

The brunette was on her back, in a sexy black bra and matching pants while Arizona was on top of her wearing a dark purple bra and panties.

The blonde leaned down to kiss pink lips, running her tongue over Callie´s bottom lip just as Callie wanted to push her tongue into her lovers mouth, she pulled back. Looking at the blonde, she was met with a smirk but before Callie could say anything, Arizona started to kiss her neck.

Sucking on her pulse point and running her tongue from her collarbone down between perfect boobs. Soft moans were leaving Callie´s mouth as the blonde continued to kiss her stomach and drew small circles around her bellybutton. As Arizona continued to move down and kiss soft skin on Callie´s inner thigh and knees, the brunette was already almost on the edge. She sat up to look at the blonde and moved closer to her, making both of them stand back up.

"Together" Callie whispered and kissed her lover. Running her fingers over Arizona´s shoulders and down on her back until she reached the clasp of the bra, hesitating for a small moment, Callie opened the clasp as soon as she felt soft hands in the same position on her own back.

Arizona was the first one who put her hands on the hem of Callie´s panties to move them down on caramel legs and Callie followed Arizona´s actions.

It was slow but in a good way. They are about to cross a line, which both of them thought would never happen again and they knew they needed to cherish this moment.

All the pain, tears and broken promises, they will never be forgotten, they are a part of the relationship now and when blue eyes were starring into brown they saw the same, they knew they were thinking and feeling the same.

Their bodies were so close, their boobs slightly touching.

"You´re sure?" the latina questioned carefully.

Again, no words from the blonde but a small nod of her head.

Callie sat down and moved in the middle of the bed saying "Come here"

And with that, Arizona got into the bed, sat down in Callie´s lap and started to kiss the brunette without hesitation. Braking the kiss, only to move down to suck on the pulse point, the blonde started to kneel Callie´s boobs. From now on, things started to heat up pretty quick.

Hands were everywhere, kissing and sucking on each others nipples and hips were moving in sync.

Callie was the first one to break the kiss when her hands were on Arizona´s thigh and moved towards the blondes centre.

Just like before, Arizona followed Callie´s actions while just starring into brown eyes.

Their breath hitched as they both felt the wetness on their fingertips.

One final look into blue eyes and Callie slowly entered the blonde with two fingers. Arizona leaned forward to connect their lips again before pushing two slim fingers into Callie.

Both moved in the same rhythm, enjoying the sensation of being together again.

It was pure love making, nothing fast or rough, it was an action to reconnect physically, mentally and emotionally.

As both of them rode out their orgasm, they were still in that same position, holding onto each other like their life depended on it.

"Callie" Arizona says in a low voice.

"Mhh" was all Callie was able to say. So many emotions and thoughts running through her head.

"I don´t know what to say." The blonde says honestly.

"Then don´t says anything, love. I don´t know what to say either. Other than, that was amazing. I love you so much." Callie put her arms around Arizona to hold her tight.

There was no response for a little while, but Callie felt wetness on her shoulder, where the blondes head was resting.

Callie immediately went into overdrive.

"Hey, what´s wrong? Did I hurt you? Speak to me Arizona." the brunette was concerned.

"You didn´t hurt me, I´m sorry Callie. It was amazing and you were amazing."

"Then why are you crying?"

"How can we love each other so much but still hurt each other at the same time? Why did we let all this happen, when we truly love each other so much? Callie, how could we let this happen to us? And now we are here and everything is amazing and then I started to think, how it´s going to be from now on and everything came back up. So I´m wondering, do you think we are doing the right thing?"

That caught Callie off guard. They just shared the most special momemt and Callie actually thought they were moving forward and both wanted the same.

"Wow, okay. Now, I don´t know what to say….." Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"Do you regret it? Do you want to stop? I mean, I´m scared too and I worry but I´m confident because I believe in us and I trust you to not make the same mistakes again. I know I won´t do the same mistakes again. I can´t promise you that we won´t argue or fight sometimes. That just belongs to a relationship but I´ll never let any issue destroy us again. Not in this life anyway. Do you hear me Arizona? I´m here and I´m in this with you together. I won´t run and won´t let you run, just because you´re scared right now. I understand how you´re feeling but you will speak to me about it and we find a way to deal with it. Arizona, I´m scared too but please don´t run."

"I´m sorry Calliope..." the blonde was still crying.

"It´s just, so many emotions came back up and also a lot I didn´t tell you yet….." Before Arizona could finish, Callie spoke

"So, tell me. Please."

"Well, when I lost my leg, I failed to be a good mom. I failed to be a good wife. I lost myself and I know you think I wasn´t a failure but that´s what I fell like. I struggled but instead of working through it with my family I completely failed and pulled away. I was so lost that I didn´t even realize what I was doing when I slept with Lauren. I failed again. I failed to be a good mom and wife again, for something I can´t even remember. At that point I really hated myself, Callie. I mean already before Lauren, I hated myself. I can´t really explain. But then I thought I can make it up and prove to you that I´m still there, I was really trying and I wanted nothing more than giving you what you always wanted. A baby….." Arizona could hardly hold it together. Looking in sad brown eyes she saw tears running down Callie´s face.

"...But I failed again Callie. I was trying, I was trying to find myself . I was trying to make you stay. But no matter how hart I thought I was trying it wasn´t good enough. I couldn´t recognise myself any more, Callie.

Now, I´m in a better place but I still talk to my therapist. But I don´t know how all of this came up."

There was a short moment of silence before Arizona spoke again.

"I don´t want to fail again, Callie. I don´t want to fail to be a good mom and wife."

Silence fell over both of them, Callie just put her arms around the blonde as tight as she could and hold her close to calm her down.

When Arizona finally stopped crying, Callie said.

"Look at me babe. I´m here. We are here. We go way back and have a lot of history, good and bad, but I wouldn´t change any of it and you know why? Because we are here now, stronger than ever and for sure I´m sorry about so many things I did and I´m hurt about so many things you did, but Arizona it doesn´t matter right now. We agreed to leave it in the past and work together. So tell me what you think we need to do that you don´t feel like that any more?

You are not a failure. You are strong and together we´re even stronger. I believe in us and there is nothing in this world that can stop me from fighting for you and my family. I won´t let my family fall apart again. I´ll go and speak to your therapist, we can do couples therapy, we can do whatever you feel like you need but I will not sit here and do nothing about it. I´ll tell you and show you just how much I love you and that you´re anything but a failure for me and your family."

Arizona pulled back to look into brown eyes, seeing tears in Callie´s eyes.

"I´m sorry Callie" was all the blonde could say. Her mind completely messed up.

"What does that mean, Arizona?" Callie started to feel scared.

Would the blonde put an end to their relationship again?


	13. Chapter 13

I`m no fan of waiting for ages just like most of you. So since I´m on a little holiday at the beach I found the time and also the flow to write this chapter. Not the longest but I think the most important and meaningful one.

Enjoy and please let me know what you think. It means alot to me. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 13

"I´m sorry, Callie."

Looking into blue eyes, feeling tears running down her own cheeks Callie says.

"What does that mean, Arizona?"…. Taking a deep breath

"Are you braking up with me again?"

Arizona leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Callies forehead.

"I´m not breaking up, dear. I´m sorry I ruined our moment. It´s just… It felt so familiar. You know, the last time we made love? You left me after that and now I got scared because it just came all back up."

"Hey, I know and I regret that so much and I can´t imagine how I made you feel back then but I promised you that I´m in this, we are in this together. I´m not hurting you again." Callie tried to calm Arizona down.

"Can we just keep talking and not fall asleep? I don´t want this night to be like our last night together. Hold me tight please and don´t let me go."

"There is nothing I would rather do, babe" Callie says and they both lay down. Callie pulled the covers over them and pulled her lover into her arm holding her tight.

"Tell me more" the brunette says after a moment of silence.

"More about what?

"More about your feelings right now. We promised we will leave the past in the past but we will talk more and I think right now we need to talk about it."

"Are you mad?" Arizona questioned

"I´m not mad, I´m happy but also a little concerned now. Maybe we weren´t ready?"

"I felt ready and I had no doubt, Callie. I am so in love with you and we shared that love, I don´t know what happened but I was completely overwhelmed with my feelings and emotions. Being here with you feels right but at the same time I feel so fragile. You have my heart, my soul, my feelings in your hands Calliope. I am yours..."

And with that Callie rolled Arizona over so they were facing each other.

"Arizona Robbins, with all my heart and love, with all my respect for you, I take you, your soul and heart in my hands and cherish it. I´ll take care and never hurt you again. I am just as fragile as you are in this very moment and it means the world to me that we are able to speak about it."

"I am truly in love with you Calliope" Arizona say with tears in her eyes. Leaning forward, she place her lips on full red lips for loving a kiss. A kiss to seal a new level of their relationship and emotions.

Callie was laying wide awake starring at the ceiling while Arizona´s was resting on her chest.

"This is amazing" Arizona says

"What exactly?" Callie says with a smile on her lips.

"Listening to your heartbeat. I just realised how much I missed it."

"From now on you can do that whenever you want or need."

"I´ll hold you to it." the blonde says

Arizona pushed herself up on one arm looking down to the brunette.

"Thank you" she says leaning down and kissing her lover.

Swiftly pushing her naked body on top of the Latina, never breaking the kiss, she moved her right hand down between both of them.

Slim fingers started teasing on Callie´s clit, she could feel the wetness on her fingers.

"Please baby, I need you" Callie says. Her hips bucking up, seeking release.

And with that Arizona pushed two fingers into Callie, starting with a slow but deep rhythm.

Her lips moving from the brunettes ear down her neck, before kissing those perfect breasts and taking a hard nipple between her teeth, biting lovingly and sucking it deep into her mouth.

As Arizona´s fingers were still pumping in out of Callie, she moved down more till her moth was just inches away from Callie´s clit.

The blonde knew how much Callie loved her tongue on her sex, so she decided to tease her a bit more and stopped her movement for a few seconds to blow cool air along waiting folds making Callie jump in surprise. But the Latina felt warm lips kissing her clit quickly after the shock.

Enjoying this sensation, Arizona´s fingers deep inside her moving almost in slow motion and warm soft lips sucking slowly on her clit.

Arizona was on cloud 9, she loved every second of pleasing her lover but was now ready to step up her game. Slow and lovingly is great but now she wanted to hear Callie scream her name.

So without warning she pushed her fingers into Callie with more force and starting a fast movement while her tongue circled the clit.

"OHH fuck!" Callie´s hands flew up in surprise looking for something to hold on to.

As the Latinas moans got louder, Arizona could feel her muscles tighten around her fingers and she knew Callie was close but the blonde had other plans. So she stopped her movements and again blew cold air to surprise Callie.

"You won´t come so quickly this time dear" Arizona says looking up from between her legs.

"You´re killing me" the Latina let her head fall back on her pillow.

The blonde pulled her fingers back almost completely out of Callie but before any complains she pushed two fingers deep inside again, repeating this movement Arizona was surprised how wet Callie got during it. When her fingers were almost out again, the blonde´s tongue started her magic again on the Latinas bundle of nerves and before pushing back in, she swifty changed the position of her hand and added a third finger. Felling how tight Callie was, she moved slow but deep so the Latina could adjust.

"So good!...Oh fuck!... Yes!…." Callie moaned at every move.

Unable to keep up the slow rhythm because she was almost on her edge just seeing and feeling Callie, Arizona was on a mission to bring her lover an orgasm she wouldn´t forget.

Pumping three fingers faster and faster, her mouth on Callie´s clit switching from sucking her clit and circles with her tongue.

"Ari….OH MY….I´m...! the Latina was reaching her high and ready to hit it full force.

The blonde knew it wouldn´t take long anymore as she felt Callies´s muscles tighten around her hand.

She pushed in and out and got faster and deeper, as her fingers were as deep as it was possible she quickly circled her fingers, making Callie scream in surprise.

"FUCK! AGAIN!"

Repeating the same action two more times, Arizona felt Callie´s body going stiff. Sucking her clit one more time, the blonde looked up to see her lover. Eyes closed mouth open, silently screaming and her hands gripping on the cheats. As talented fingers moved ones again quickly in and out, Callie wasn´t able to hold it back any longer.

Slowly laying herself back on top of the Latina, kissing her way back up till placing a kiss on her lips. The blonde pulled out of Callie´s wet core and sucked her fingers clean, making Callie´s eyes go wide.

"So hot" Callie says before pulling the blonde down to taste herself on her lovers lips.

"You are hot." Arizona says with a smirk.

"Babe?" the brunette questioned in a sleepy voice.

"Mh?"

"It´s gonna be hard for me to not fall asleep after this, you wore me out."

"I´m fine now, don´t worry and sleep. You will need all the rest you can get because I plan to do this again pretty soon." Arizona kissed her lover goodnight and put her head on Callie´s chest again, closing her eyes while listening to the Latina´s heartbeat.

Callie whispered "I love you" before completely drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight my love"


	14. Chapter 14

The next chapter is here!  
Let´s see how their Sunday goes;)

* * *

Chapter 14

Arizona was slowly waking up from what was probably her best sleep in ages.

She took her time to open her eyes but was rolling on her side to cuddle up to her hot Latina but was disappointed when she only found cold cheats.

Looking up to see if Callie was anywhere near or in the bathroom but she wasn´t there, so she let her head fall back on the pillow with a groan.

"Please don´t…." the blonde spoke to herself. She couldn´t help but start worrying again.

"Don´t what?" Callie says with her magic smile while she walks into her bedroom with a tray in her hands and her beautiful mini me following her with the same magic smile.

"Good morning Mommy! We made breakfast! And we all eat in bed together!" Sofia was over the moon.

"Good morning girls! That´s so sweet of you." the blonde was surprised and felt bad for starting to worry again so fast. She really has to stop with it.

"Hey Sof, I forgot the milk for Mommy´s coffee, would you get it?" Callie asked.

"Sure!"

And with that the little girl was out of the room, for Callie to take the chance and kiss her blonde good morning.

"Put these on, love" Callie says, throwing a robe on the covers.

"You can´t have breakfast with our daughter all naked. That´s only for me, some other time"

"Smart ass" Arizona winked

"So, Sofia knows?" Arizona wanted to make sure to be on the same page with Callie.

"I just told her you were still sleeping when she woke up and then she wanted to make breakfast for you. She didn´t ask anything, she knew that the sleepover was planed, so..."

And with that a happy eight year old came running back into the room.

"Can we go see Snuggles again today?"

"Sure, Sof. We will go and see him after breakfast and maybe we are allowed to go for a little walk with him."

"YAY"

The trio shared a lovely family breakfast, Arizona was so happy. She didn´t eat much but instead just watched her two girls interact. It felt like a dream. She started to think back how unhappy Sofia was just a few weeks ago and now they were all together on a Sunday morning in bed being a family again.

"Mommy, are you listening?" the blonde was pulled out of her thoughts.

"I´m sorry munchkin, what did you say?"

"What do you want to do later?"

"I don´t know what your momma has planed for us today."

"Well to be honest, I didn´t plan anything yet. I thought we could just go and do what we feel like. So?..."

"Okay, so how about we get ready and see Snuggles first. Then we will see what we can come up with?"

"Sounds good to me" Callie says, giving Arizona a sweet smile.

The girls had probably the best Sunday in a long time. After spending some hours with the new family member Snuggles, they stopped to have some ice cream and were now back at Callie´s place cooking diner together. They had enough pizza and fast food in the past few days and weeks, so a nice home cooked meal will do all of them some good.

While Sofia was sitting at the table, carefully cutting some fruits for dessert, the adults were busy in the kitchen, getting the chicken grilled and the vegetables cooked.

Stealing a few kisses here and there but still making sure it´s not too obvious for Sofia, they chatted and made jokes.

A few minutes later, everything was done and they were eating peacefully.

"You know, I really hate that, when you´re having a great time and enjoying yourself, time is running so fast. It´s almost time for me to go home already." Arizona says in a sad tone, not expecting Sofia´s reaction.

"What?! Why are you going home Mommy?"

"Because I need to work really early and…." the blonde mom didn´t get the chance to finish.

"But you can stay with us here and go to work then." Sofia is suddenly getting upset.

"Munchkin, this weekend was a family weekend and it was great but Mommy can´t stay here every day." Callie tried to calm the little brunette down.

"Why not?! I want this to be mommy´s home too!" dropping her fork with a little too much force.

"Sofia, it´s…." Callie tried but was unable to finish.

"No, I hate it!" Sofia almost screamed and jumped from her chair running towards her room.

Leaving two stunned adults behind.

"What did just happen here?" Callie asks completely confused by Sofia´s behavior.

"Well Callie, let´s just say that you finally met Seattle Sofia." Arizona answers, leaning back and rubbing her head. She didn´t see that coming.

"So, what are we going to do now? I don´t want her to get away with such a behavior." the brunette explains.

"Me too, but I seriously don´t know right now. I never expected that, we had such a good time and she knew I would leave Sunday after dinner."

"I´ll talk to her..." the blonde says, standing up.

"Want me to go with you?"

"It´s alright, she´s just mad about me anyway and remember it´s Seattle Sofia, I had to deal with her a few times already, not you." Arizona finishes, not looking back to see Callie´s jaw drop. That one hurt.

Knocking on Sofia´s door the blonde waited for a response but was soon disappointed when Sofia didn´t answer, she decided to just open the door and see.

"Go away." Sofia says, laying on her bed with her head buried in her pillow.

"You´re better not talking to me in this tone anymore young lady" Arizona says while walking over to sit down on her daughters bed.

"I want you to tell me what´s wrong, you know you can always talk to me but I won´t tolerate any kind of this attitude, okay?"

Silence….

"Sofia, why don´t you talk to me? You know I don´t like when you´re upset." the blonde tried to stay calm and rubbed her daughters back.

Silence...

"Hey, Baby girl. Come one. You know, when you´re upset, I´m upset. And I want to make you feel better, but you need to talk to me, so we can work it out."

Silence…

Arizona waited for another minute but her daughter didn´t speak, she didn´t even move to look to her. It broke her heart once again. Quickly wiping the tear away that was running down her cheek, she spoke once again…

"Do you want your momma?"

Silence…

The blonde only saw her little head moving, yes.

Leaning forward and kissing her daughters head she whispered..

"Okay" and left the room before completely losing the battle with her tears.

Walking back Arizona saw Callie on the couch, not able to face her she only says…

"Go and speak to her please."

Grabbing her bag, she keeps walking to the door to leave.

"Hey what happened? Don´t leave!"

When Arizona turned around, Callie saw the tears in her eyes.

"Babe, what did she say?"

"Nothing… I need to go." and with that Arizona left Callie´s apartment.

* * *

SO? Reviews are welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

So, this is alot about Sofia, but since Callie and Arizona have a daughter we can´t just leave her out, can we? ;)

Anyway I hope you like it. Please let me know.

* * *

Chapter 15

**Arizona´s Apartment**

The blonde was frustrated, sitting on the couch and talking to her best friend to calm down.

"Teddy, I´m telling you. It´s like she is punishing me for everything that has happened."

"Well, why don´t you not just move in already?"

"Because, I don´t want to move in cause Sofia wants it. I want to move in when Callie and I are ready. I´m not gonna let my eight year old daughter pressure me. I already moved to New York ffs."

"Jesus, Arizona calm down. I know it´s a shit situation and Sofia needs to learn that she can´t treat you like that. But until tonight, were you happy?"

"I really was." Arizona says and Teddy could hear her smile through the phone.

"That´s the most important. You and Callie are working things out but also Sofia needs to work things out with you and Callie. Obviously, tonight was the wrong way but it´s the three off you who need to find a way to deal with everything. You should of stayed and talked to her with Callie, maybe she just wanted Callie to join you two. She is a smart girl, she knows that she finally has both of her parents at the same place, so maybe she acted like a brat just to get full attention of her two mommies at the same time."

"That actually sounds like my daughter" the peds surgeon answered.

"She will come around, don´t worry."

"Soooo….Did you and Callie…" Teddy waited a second…

"Well did you, you know… pounded her cake" she finished with a laugh.

"Theodora! I´m not gonna answer that." Arizona said a little loud and Teddy could hear the smile in her voice.

"Ohhhh you totally did!"

**Callie´s Apartment**

The brunette needed a while to herself, to understand what just happened and how to face her daughter. She was mad at Arizona for leaving so quickly without a word but she was also mad or even more disappointed in Sofia and her behaviour. The Latina never saw her daughter acting like that before.

Knocking on Sofia´s door, she was also met with silence but she would not tolerate that anymore. Opening the door she spoke…

"Mija, would you please explain to me why your mommy left being really sad."

"Mommy wanted to go anyway." the young Latina finally says, sitting up in her bed.

"Okay, enough with this attitude now. You were raised better than that. Your mommy does not deserve to be treated like that and neither do I. You learned to act respectful and you know that you can always tell us everything but in a right way, acting like you just did is not the right way, understood?!"

"But…."

"No but! You really hurt your mommy and I want to know why?"

"She never wants to stay with us…" Sofia spoke in a low teary voice.

"What?" Callie says in surprise.

"We moved to New York but mommy was in Seattle, she didn´t want to move with us. When I was with mommy I was not nice and now mommy is here in New York with us!" the little Latina finished with a small smile.

It finally klicked in Callie´s head.

"So you thought acting bad and hurting your mommy´s feeling will make her move in with us again?"

"Mhhh..." and a little nod was all.

"Sofia, that´s not the right way. You can´t always get what you want and especially not with hurting someone´s feelings."

"I´m sorry momma"

"Well, I think you need to hear a little story about your mommy and how awesome she is."

Moving around to face her daughter Callie started….

"Without your mommy, you wouldn´t be here, Sofia…."

"I know mommy made my heart beat." the little brunette interrupted

"That´s right but not what I mean. You know, there was a time when me and your mommy had a lot of struggles which is no secret but we were fighting really really bad. Not because we didn´t love each other but just because we thought that we could not be together anymore. It was really stupid but anyway… While mommy and I were fighting, we also started to fight about you…."

"About me, why?"

"Because, even adults can be stupid sometimes." Callie says with a smile but continued…

"Sometimes you fight with Lucy about the teddy bear right? And me or your mommy need to make you two stop and say who is allowed to have the bear for ten minutes before you switch, right?"

"Yeah….I hate when you give it to Lucy first" Sofia admitted.

"I know but it´s always fair and everyone has the same time. So when mommy and I were fighting, we fought about our little teddy bear called Sofia."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I wanted to go to New York but not without you and your mommy wanted to stay in Seattle but also not without you, so when adults fight about a child there will always get another adult involved called judge and he says where the child stays.

Do you understand that?"

"Yes, when Lucy and I are fighting you´re the judge?"

"That´s right. So the judge decided that New York was not good for you and said you should stay in Seattle with mommy."

"But we are here now?"

"Yes we are, because you have the most amazing mommy. I was really sad because I had a lot of trouble in Seattle and I thought I could be happy again in New York without so much trouble, but I could never go without you.

So just a few hours after the judge told us that you should stay in Seattle, your mommy came to me and she said "Sofia deserves to have two happy moms. You will go to New York with her and be happy and then Sofia will come back and be happy with me here"

Do you know what that means, Mija?"

"Mommy gave me back to you?" Sofia asked a little confused.

"She did, she didn´t need to but she did and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because she loves you and me so, so much that she would be alone and sad for a little while only for you and me to be together and be happy."

"Really?" the little Latina asked with wide eyes.

"Really, so what do you think now? Isn´t your mommy the best and toughest girl in the whole world with the biggest heart?" Callie says pulling her daughter in a tight hug.

"I´m sorry momma! Mommy is the best!" and with that the little girl started to cry.

"It´s okay, Mija. We can think about a surprise for your mommy to make her smile her again okay?"

"Yes, but can we call mommy now, please? I want to say sorry and say goodnight."

"Of course baby girl"

**Arizona´s Apartment**

"So, when will you come visit? Teddy asked

"I didn´t speak to Callie about it yet, maybe she wants to come. I will ask her when things are sorted with Sofia."

Just when she finished her sentence her screen showed another caller-ID.

"Teddy, Callie is actually calling me right now. I need to go, sorry."

"That´s alright, speak to her but text me later and let me know please."

"Yes, bye. Text you later."

Just one swift move and she answered Callie´s call.

"Hey" somehow her mood dropped even more.

"Hey Arizona, are you okay?" Callie voice was full of concern.

"I´m sorry for leaving so fast, Callie. I should of stayed and talk to you."

"It´s okay, I´m not mad. I had a little talk with our daughter and I´m actually calling because she wants to speak to you"

"Really?" this little statement brought tears in blue eyes.

"Really. Here she is."

"Mommy? Sofia says in a small voice.

"Hey baby girl" Arizona was smiling in the phone.

"Mommy, I´m sorry. Please don´t be sad anymore. I love you."

"Oh Sofia, I love you too. I´m not sad anymore, Just talking to you makes me the happiest."

"I won´t be so bad again, I promise."

"I know, it´s alright baby girl. Don´t worry about it anymore okay?"

"Okay, I´ll see you tomorrow?

"Sure! Good night Munchkin. I love you"

"I love you too, goodnight mommy!" Sofia handed the phone back to her momma

"Hey, I´ll tell you everything tomorrow at lunch okay?" Callie asked.

"That´s alright. Thank you for calling tho." the blonde says

"Good night, I love you."

"I love you too, Calliope"

* * *

So?  
It´s progress I think... they are a family.


	16. Chapter 16

Here we go again, some Calzona action.

There were some questions in the reviews. Teddy is in Seattle, so there will be a little visit soon. And I definitely plan to finish this strory but not anytime soon. I have so many ideas for more chapters, up´s and down´s...

Enjoy reading.

Like always, please let me know. Every review is appreciated.

Thanks

* * *

Chapter 16

It was a great Saturday evening, Arizona just finished her shift and was ready to go and see her two favourite girls. After the little tantrum from Sofia six weeks ago the girls found a perfect solution. Arizona was staying with Callie and Sofia every weekend, even when the brunette needed to work, like that Sofia was spending more time at one place and she liked it. Callie´s place was a little bigger than Arizona´s and since Sofia considered this apartment as her home in New York anyway, the blonde had no problem with spending more time there than at her own place.

Knowing that the two Latinas were waiting with home made pizza and a movie, made the blonde smile, but she couldn´t drive home straight away. A few days ago she got the call she was waiting for a while now. Everything was finally coming together.

Sending her lover a quick text, to let her know she will be a little late, Arizona started to get her plan done.

One hour later the blonde was standing in front of Callie´s apartment door, feeling pretty nervous, she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Sofia, will you open the door, please? Maybe mommy forgot her keys again."

As the door swung open the little brunette jumped in excitement.

"SNUGGELS!"

"Momma! Mommy is here with Snuggels!"

"Really, how great is that!" Callie says as she makes her way to the door.

Looking at the blonde made her heart skip a beat.

Standing there was Arizona with their family dog Snuggles in her arms wearing matching shirts with the text "Can I move in?"

"Arizona, are you serious?" Callie questioned, feeling overwhelmed.

"What´s wrong momma?" Sofia asked, she didn´t see the shirt in her excitement.

"Look what mommie´s shirt says, Mija."

"Oh not just mine, also this little guy here has a question." Arizona says holding up Snuggles for Sofia to read the shirt properly.

"Can I move in?...Mommy is Snuggles allowed to live with us now?"

"Yes, he is!….So what do you two say? Snuggles and I would love to live here with our two favourite people." the blonde says with a sparkle in her eyes. This moment was such a big step for her and Callie but also for their family life.

"YAY! This is soo awesome!" Sofia was the first one to hug her Mommy and Snuggles, Callie took a moment to take it all in and look at her family. She was feeling proud that they made it work so far. Joining the family hug Callie says.

"This was the cutest ever. I love you so much. And for sure you two can move in, you belong here."

"I love you too."

A little later as they all sat down at the dinner table Sofia got up saying

"Hold on! Momma can I take your phone?"

"What for, Mija?"

"Because, I want to take a picture of us. This is our first dinner as a real family again! It´s special."

Blue eyes were looking into brown

"It is something special" Arizona says leaning over to kiss Callie.

They moved all a little closer, Callie lifted Snuggles up in her lap and Sofia took the first family selfie for their new chapter.

"We can frame it if you want, munchkin?" the blonde says

"Yes please, I want to put it in my room."

Later the two women were standing in the living room, arm in arm, looking down to her beautiful daughter sleeping on the sofa with Snuggles right in front of her. The little Latina fell asleep while watching the movie "Pets", Sofia insisted to watch it, because it was just perfect timing with Snuggles first night in his new home.

"I haven´t seen her this happy in a long time." Arizona stated.

"I think that goes for all of us, Babe." Callie pulled the blonde closer and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Don´t you think this would be the perfect picture for us to print and frame?" the blonde asks, pulling out her phone.

"She looks so peaceful, sometimes I worry about her nightmares but they don´t happen so often any more. Did you notice anything?"

Arizona talks while taking a lovely picture.

"No, nothing. Did she tell you what happens in the nightmares?" the Latina wondered.

"No, not really. Most of the time she says, she can´t remember. We will keep an eye on it, okay?"

"Sure. I´ll take her to her room okay? Even tho she would sleep here but she really shouldn´t."

"That´s right. You take her to bed and I´ll get changed" the peds surgeon says before heading to the bedroom.

It just took Callie a few minutes to get Sofia situated. Callie was ready for some alone time with her girlfriend. Quickly picking up a bottle of water and some fruits from the fridge, she was walking into the bedroom but found it empty. Placing everything on the side of the bed, the brunette walked into the bathroom.

Arizona was standing in front of the mirror, brushing her hair.

Stepping closer the ortho doc put her strong arms around Arizona and hugging her from behind.

"What you did today means so much to me, Arizona. Thank you for being such a loving, big hearted woman. I still can´t believe it." Callie says, kissing Arizona´s neck.

"Thank you, you better believe it Baby, I´m coming home" the blonde moved her head to the side for Callie to kiss all the way up to her ear and slowly back down, to her shoulder.

"Home, mhh?" Callie winks

"Yes, home. Wherever you are is my home Calliope Torres"

"Robbins-Torres, please" the Latina stated, her hand starting to work the way underneath Arizona´s shirt.

"Why don´t you not take me to bed already, Miss Robbins-Torres"

Arizona was waiting for that since she walked through that door.

"Your wish is my command."

Callie placed her hands on Arizona´s hips, guiding her over to the bed, her lips never leaving the sensitive spot on Arizona´s neck.

Not wasting much time they both undressed themselves in just a few swift moves.

Since they first made love a few weeks ago, their sex life quickly started to heat up. It was on a new high actually. They always had great sex but now it was even better, whenever or wherever, they did it and they weren´t ashamed of it.

The blonde was laying on her back, her head pressing down in the pillow, she could feel Callie´s lips on her stomach, a hand on her right breast, squeezing it and the best sensation, a strong hand, three fingers buried deep inside of her.

"Oh god!...Faster! Make me come!" the blonde pressed out between moans.

Smiling to herself, the brunette didn´t need to hear that twice.

Pumping in and out of Arizona´s wet core faster, she quickly moved her head down a little and connected her lips with the blondes waiting clit.

Sucking it deep inside her mouth made Arizona almost scream.

"Holy SH….! Cal! Don´t stop!"

With the perfect rhythm of her hand and mouth, the Latina could feel the muscles tighten around her fingers.

As Arizona´s back arched up Callie moved her left hand underneath the blondes back to hold her in place.

Both could feel it, Arizona was almost there and it feels like it´s gonna be the hardest orgasm she ever had.

Still pumping in and out, Callie was now pleasuring the clit with her tongue.

"Don´t hold back!" the Latina says between thrusts.

"Come for me babe!"

And with that Arizona was crashing into a strong orgasm, her body going stiff, holding her breath as Callie sucks her clit one more time into her mouth and slowly pumps deep into her before the blonde felt strong fingers moving quickly inside of her.

"CAL! OHHH!"

Callie stopped her movements, looking down to her lover she smiled to herself before laying on top of Arizona kissing her lips, so the blonde could taste herself.

"Welcome home" Callie says with a wink.

"Mhhh" was everything Arizona could say, still feeling the effects of the mind blowing orgasm she just had.

"I hope you sleep well now, first night in your new home" the ortho doc says placing a kiss on the blondes forehead.

"Where do you think you´re going?" Arizona asks as she felt Callie leaving the bed.

"Just to the bathroom"

"I don´t think so" Arizona pulled on Callie´s hand to get her back on top of her.

Kissing her, pushing her tongue into Callie´s mouth, she could still taste herself, which almost made her come again. Her hands on caramel ass, giving it a little squeeze.

"Sit up" Arizona says.

"What?" Callie needed a second to catch up on it, only when Arizona pushed a little bit on her ass, she realized what the blonde wanted.

"Sure?" the Latina questioned.

"Yes, now sit up."

Arizona enjoined watching Callie moving above her, seeing those full breast and perfect nipples, Callie´s centre was just inches away from Arizona´s mouth and the blonde could see the wetness coming out of Callie´s core already.

Arizona started with sweet kisses on Callie´s clit and folds before pushing her tongue as deep as possible into her. The Latina was moving her hips in sync, feeling Arizona´s tongue inside of her like this was a new sensation.

"I´m close babe" she moaned

The blonde felt Callie´s juices running down in her mouth and on her face. And Callie came for the first time ever right on her face.

"We will definitely do that more times from now on! It´s so hot to watch you riding my tongue" Arizona says as Callie was laying down next to her.

"Maybe I can hold on a little longer next time but damn woman, you were hot when I fucked you, I almost came just watching you."

"Well, I feel ready to go again." Arizona winked

"I think we should stop talking then and start moving" the brunette says, pulling Arizona on top of her.

* * *

So?

That was some happy time ;)

Let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

The next one is here.

It´s kind of a filling chapter but I hope you still like it

Please leave a review.

* * *

Chapter 17

It´s been a week since Arizona asked her girls to move in together and they were over the moon. Carrying her last box with some more of her stuff into the bedroom, Callie already started to cook dinner when she finished to carry all the heavy and big stuff. To her surprise, Arizona didn´t have that many things, unlike a few years ago.

Sofia felt like the happiest kid on earth, for the first time in her life, her parents will live with her, well for the first time for her to remember.

"Mommy, will we walk Snuggles when you´re finished?"

The little brunette was amazing, taking good care of her friend and learning to be responsible.

Every day, she would go out and walk him at the same time, Callie and Arizona made sure that Sofia takes a big part in the process of raising and teaching Snuggles, so they watched some videos and googled to show Sofia a few things she needs to know. But at the end of the day, she was still a kid, just like little Snuggles, so they made sure that the two of them have a lot of play time and fun also.

"Yes, Munchkin. I´m ready in two minutes." Arizona shouted from the bedroom.

"Dinner is ready in 30, girls." Callie called from the kitchen.

A few minutes later the blonde was outside walking around the block with her daughter.

"This is so awesome:" Sofia stated.

"What exactly?" the peds surgeon questioned, not really knowing what Sofia means.

"That we are all living together now and with Snuggles. We are a real family and I can tell Tyler, so he will stop saying that I don´t have a family. But will you marry mama again?"

A little surprised by her daughter´s statement, the blonde says.

"We were a family before, Sofia. What Tyler says doesn´t matter and I hope he doesn´t bother you anymore but there are families all over the world were the parents don´t live together but still take care of their kids, they are still family and we were a family too, we´ve always been a family.

Mama and I haven´t talked about getting married again yet, we are still finding our way back together. I love your Mama and we are really happy right now, just like you but we need a little more time before thinking about a wedding, okay Munchkin?"

"Okay Mommy, I just saw this picture of you and mama at the wedding. When you love someone you marry them, right? And when you´re married you can have a baby and I can be a big sister just like Zola and Lucy. Lucy is telling everybody in school that she´ll be a big sister. I want that too."

"Oh dear she´s on a roll today" Arizona thought to herself while thinking about a good answer.

"Well you can tell everybody that you´re a doggy mama, that´s a big deal, don´t you think"

"Yea I love Snuggles. I´m being a good mama, right?"

"You´re the best for him, he is always happy. Now, let´s get back before we get in trouble with your mama for being late to diner."

The blonde loved how smart Sofia was, she was always on top of things but sometimes it scared her, she was still a kid and shouldn´t be worrying about too many things.

After dinner and getting Sofia ready for bed, the two women were laying in bed, cuddled up and talking about their day.

"So what do you think, after all this moving I think we deserve to have date night?" Callie says

"Sounds good, do you have something in mind?"

"Oh I have a lot on my mind, mostly you, naked and wet" the brunette played.

"That´s the most beautiful thing you ever told me" Arizona played along.

"Haha…. Well I was thinking, Dinner at a nice restaurant. Just something quiet. I would call Emely and see, if she looks after Sofia and Snuggles on Wednesday."

"Perfect, we have Thursday morning off, that means we can take Sofia to school and then spend the rest of our morning in bed."

"I like the sound of that."

"Did you think about us going to Seattle? I thought maybe we can go around Halloween? Sofia would love to dress up and party with Zola, what do you think?" the blonde questioned.

She promised Teddy and basically everybody else to come and visit some time soon and now, since she finally settled in, she felt ready to take a little trip back.

"You miss them, don´t you?" the Latina knew how much Arizona missed Seattle but she wasn´t sure if she was ready to go back and face everyone.

"I do, but I´m happy here. I just want to see our friends and want Sofia to see her friends to have good time."

"I know, it´s just….I think nobody wants to see me there. I mean I´m the reason, why you left. I´m the reason why our friends had to take sides in our custody battle."

"They miss you. And I know you miss them too. Nobody is mad at you."

"I´ll think about it, okay? Just give me another day or two."

"That´s alright."

"I love you, Goodnight"

"I love you too" sharing a loving kiss before drifting off to sleep.

It was finally Wednesday, Arizona was looking forward to her night with Callie. Work started to get better, at first she struggled a little about not being the head of the peds department but she just proved how much better she is with the great work.

Walking through the Hospital, she was looking to find the Latina in her office to have lunch together.

Arriving at the door she walked in surprised at what she found…

Callie was finished talking, her face was light red she looked mad.

Standing in front of her desk was no other than Penny.

"Everything okay here?" Arizona asked, a little confused.

She never saw Callie and Penny together much, just the usual when they needed to work together. But this here looked more serious and the blonde wanted to know what´s going on.

"Arizona..." Callie started, starring at her lover trying to find an explanation.

"Ahm, yes… Everything okay. Penny was just about to leave."

"We are not finished with that, Callie" Penny says as she walks pass Arizona and out of the door.

"Okay, you wanna tell me what was that about?" the blonde didn´t trust Penny and with this situation she just had a bad feeling.

"Nothing really… ready for lunch? I got us a table at the Italian place you like so much, for tonight." Callie was rambling and obviously trying the change the subject.

"I´ll just go with you, if you tell me what´s wrong. You were mad when I walked in..."

"We just had an argument about a case we have to work together." the Latina explained.

"Really?" Arizona wanted to make sure.

"Yes, really. Now lets have lunch."

And with that the duo headed to the cafeteria.

Date night was amazing, just some alone time was exactly what they needed.

For Arizona´s excitement, Callie agreed to visit Seattle in less than a week time.

After taking Sofia to school, the Latina hurried back home to her waiting lover.

They spend a few more hours worshipping each other bodies. Finally having the place to themselves, Callie was on a mission to take Arizona in all different places. Starting with the kitchen table after breakfast and ending with some hot bathroom sex.

The next day, Callie was pulled into an emergency surgery, so Arizona took a cap to go home.

Most of the time they would drive to the Hospital in separated cars to be more flexible but today they were on the same shift and thought going in one car would be easier.

So Arizona arrived home without Callie, but her daughter, Snuggles and Emely the babysitter were happy to see her.

"Hey Munchkin, how was your day?"

"Good, where is Mama?"

"She has another surgery but hopefully she´s home before you sleep."

"Emely, do you want to stay for dinner?"

The blonde asks the young girl. She was great with Sofia and Arizona was happy when Emely picked up Sofia after school and took her home, so she doesn´t need to stay in the daycare everyday.

This was something that bothers the peds surgeon, in Seattle, they would have Meredith and Zola and they were always making sure that the kids don´t spend too much time in the daycare but rather at home and play together with someone watching them.

"No thank you, Miss Robbins. I´ll meet some friends and have pizza."

"Please, I told you it´s Arizona. I know we don´t know each other that long but call me Arizona. Miss Robbins sounds soo old."

"Okay I´m sorry, Arizona. I´ll go now, you call me if you need me or when you´re back from Seattle?"

"Yes, we will call you when we come back, until then, I think we won´t need your help."

"That´s good, have a good time. Bye, Bye Sofia"

"Bye Emely"

The young girl left, leaving Sofia and Arizona alone in the apartment.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" The blonde asks as she walks over to the couch to give her daughter a little kiss.

"Can we have mac and cheese?" Sofia was already back focusing on her video game.

"Mac and cheese it is then."

Walking over to the kitchen counter she sees the mail laying around, checking it, she reads

"Smith & Clark Lawyer´s Office"

"It´s for Callie, why does Callie need a lawyer?" Arizona thinks to herself, starting to worry what´s going on.

...TBC

* * *

So? What´s going on? ;)

Let me know!


	18. Chapter 18

I´m finally back! Sorry you had to wait so long but I was travelling alot for Business and now the whole situation with Corona made it pretty hard.

I hope everyone is being safe healthy!

Here is a little entertainment for you.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 18

Previously….

_Walking over to the kitchen counter she sees the mail laying around, checking it, she reads_

"_Smith & Clark Lawyer´s Office" _

"_It´s for Callie, why does Callie need a lawyer" Arizona thinks to herself, starting to worry what´s going on._

Later that night, Callie finally walked into her bedroom. The surgery went long and she was exhausted. Trying to get into bed as quiet as possible, she just wanted to cuddle up with her blonde and sleep it off.

Arizona was laying in bed but her mind couldn´t rest, that´s why she was still awake waiting for Callie to join her. She immediately recognised Callie mood.

"Surgery didn´t go well?" She questioned, surprising Callie.

"You´re awake. Mhh, car accident. We lost her."

"I´m sorry."

"Can you hold me?" the brunette asks while slipping under the covers.

"Sure, just rest. I hold you."

Arizona decided not to mention the letter now, Callie was tired and they needed to talk about it, with Callie being so exhausted it would just go wrong and end in a fight. So letting it go for tonight the blonde listened to Callie breathing and felt her body relax in her arms.

But it didn´t take long for Arizona to regret her decision, the next morning, Callie was gone and since then she has hardly seen her. The Ortho doc was paged to an emergency or in surgery or even asleep every time Arizona wanted to talk to her. Something was off and Arizona realized that pretty fast as she noticed that the letter from the Lawyer´s Office just disappeared.

Today was the day they would fly to Seattle, the blonde already looking forward, even though the flying part was not her favourite, she couldn´t wait to see her friends again.

Arizona was just finishing up her charts to not leave any unfinished business behind, when she heard two nurses talking.

"It´s starting to annoy me, they weren´t even fighting that much when they were together."

"I know, it must be something really big. I walked into Dr. Torres office yesterday and I could hear her saying that she will sort out everything with her lawyer. After that Dr. Blake left looking not that happy."

The plan was to meet Callie in the Lobby in a 30 minutes, then picking up Sofia and going straight to the Airport but when Arizona overheard the talk, she couldn´t wait any longer. Closing her chart, she was heading to Callie´s office.

Not even bothering to knock she just opened the door.

Callie was sitting behind her desk, sniffing, tears running down her cheeks.

A little surprised, the blonde took a deep breath before asking.

"What´s going on Callie?" Arizona was trying hard to be calm.

"You don´t know how to knock on a door do you?" Callie snapped.

She didn´t mean to but it just came out, she wanted to avoid that conversation. She wasn´t ready to tell Arizona what´s going on and she didn´t even know how to start.

"Okay, you know what? You don´t get to be like that with me. You´ve been off for a couple of days and I know something is up so you better tell me now before I find out from some nurses talking about you and Blake."

"What?" the brunette asks in disbelieve.

"If you don´t want anybody to know your secrets you should be a little bit more discrete where you talk and try to fix your problem"

"What have you heard?"

"It doesn´t matter, I want to hear it from you."

Arizona was standing in front of Callie´s desk, hands on her hips and ready to hear the truth, Over the past few days, the peds surgeon had enough time to think about a worst case scenario and drove herself crazy. She waited, she was expecting to hear that Callie was married to Blake but instead Callie says…

"She´s pregnant" the brunette almost whispered

"What? Who?" Arizona was completely surprised.

Callie lowered her head even more and started to cry.

"Ari….Arizona. You have….you need…. Please believe me" the Latina tried to talk.

"Callie, calm down and tell me what´s going on." Seeing her lover falling apart broke her heart and until now, she still didn´t know what was going on. So walking behind the desk, she kneeled and faced Callie.

"Hey, it´s okay. Tell me."

After a minute to calm down, Callie looked into blue eyes before finally telling the truth.

"Penny is pregnant, she is trying to get me into this, she says she was already pregnant when I broke up with her."

Silence….

"I swear I didn´t know. I don´t know what´s going on. I called my lawyer already to help me and find a way to get out of this." Callie tried to explain but Arizona couldn´t follow anymore.

"Why would she do that?" she asks

"Penny is trying to make me the other mother to her baby, Arizona"

Brown eyes saw all the hurt in blue eyes, she could see that Arizona had questions but was mostly hurt. The fact that Arizona lost the baby a few years ago was a hurtful topic for both of them.

"Why?… I mean, did you want to have a baby with her, Callie?"

"It´s a long story Arizona..."

"Well, you better start telling me!" the blonde interrupted.

"I was unhappy, Penny was always working, things didn´t go well and one day she came home and said she wanted a baby. I agreed to try and we tried once but it didn´t work. We broke up after and I realised too late that Penny just tried to make me stay by having a baby. We were not okay when we started that whole thing and then it didn´t work and I was sad but not like I should be…. That´s when I realised that we were done."

"So, what now?"

"I´m talking to my lawyer and try to prove that I wasn´t a part of that baby. I have to prove that Penny got pregnant after I broke up with her."

"Okay, is that hard to prove?" Arizona questioned

"Well… It is, because I didn´t move out immediately. But Arizona, I promise you, I´ll prove it."

"I think you should….you should stay here and sort it out. Sofia and I will go to Seattle, that should give you some time and space to get everything sorted." the blonde spoke with a low voice, you can hear the hurt in her voice.

"No, babe please let me go with you. I don´t want to be alone."

"But I think I want to be, Callie." Tears rolling down.

"What?"

"I think I need to be alone. Callie, the past days I was worrying, I even thought you are married to her. Which would probably be even better than that. I saw a letter from your lawyer a few days ago and it disappeared. You did everything you could to hide this from me until now. And I have to be honest now, coming to New York I was ready to face everything with you, I wanted us. I love you.

I´ve loved you so much that you made me wanting kids. Everything changed with you, I felt things, I never felt before. I wanted things, I´ve never wanted before. I saw a future, I´ve never seen before. And you gave me the most amazing kid, Sofia is all I could ever ask for….but I wasn´t there from the beginning, you know it. I dreamed to have kids with you, going through everything together. But we never could. And now you may or may not be the mother of a child that is not mine….Callie I don´t think I can stand that. I can´t sit at the dinner table, in a few years time, with you, Sofia and your second baby, when all I´ve ever wanted since the shooting was to be a mom and give you a baby."

Arizona was now standing up, she had to get a little space between her and Callie.

"Are you braking up with me Arizona? You can´t! Please… I´ll do anything to prove it."

"I don´t want to, but if you can´t prove that Penny got pregnant without you knowing it, I think I have no choice."

"Arizona, I love you….."

"I know, that´s why I´ll go to Seattle with our daughter and give you enough time to sort this out. Hopefully you can tell me good news when I come back"

"Please, don´t go" Callie tried

"That´s not fair to Sofia and you know it, she is so happy to see Zola and everyone later. She deserves to go, I will tell her that you can´t leave the hospital."

"Arizona..." Callie was reaching for her hand

"I´m so sorry. I love you. I´ll fix this, I promise!"

"I hope so. I´ll call you when we arrive.

Good Bye, Calliope"

Arizona walked out of the office….

"Good Bye, my love" Callie whispered before falling apart.

How could everything turn from being perfect and happy, to this?

* * *

What do you think?

I´ll try to update soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for all the positive reviews!

I also got some questions why I don´t update faster. I don´t have this story finished and saved, every time I update I just finished a chapter. I just enjoy writing this story even more when I write spontanously and just let some different ideas pop up before I start another chapter.

This one now is a filling Chapter but I still like how the two work things out even with the distance.

So, I hope you enjoy it!

I know it´s a crazy time for everyone right now, so I hope you stay safe and healthy.

I´ll try to get another chapter online in a few days.

* * *

Chapter 19

**New York Airport**

"Hey Sofia, will you wait here, please. I´ll just go ever there at the window to make a call, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy. Can I have your iPod for music?" the Latina was still sad, that her Momma wasn´t going.

Arizona got her iPod out of her pocket before walking over to the window. Making sure to always see Sofia she pressed the call button…

"_Arizona" Callie breathed, the blonde immediately knew that Callie was crying._

"_Hey" pausing for a moment before saying…_

"_Callie, please stop crying. I´m sorry, I left and left no choice for you but I want to explain before we go on the plane"_

"_It´s okay, I knew it wouldn´t be easy."_

"_I still have so many questions but we will talk about it when we come back. And we will come back, I promise._

_It hurt, it hurt really bad. There is still nothing I want more than give you another daughter or son, Calliope. __I honestly wish I could be Penny right now, I know you would be the happiest person on earth. I left, to give you enough time and space to focus on Penny and the baby right now, speak to your lawyer and maybe when you do that, you have a solution in a few days. When you go to Seattle, you would waste so much time and I know you wouldn´t be there 100 %, this trip gives you the chance to sort everything out and maybe we can move on from it, when we come back. __But I´m also really disappointed, that you tried to hide __it__ from me, I´m disappointed that you felt the need to lie to me about it, when I obviously knew that something was going on._

_Anyway, we need to go now, I needed to talk to you and didn´t want to leave without telling you this. I love you with all my heart, Calliope. But you also have to give me time to process this._

_I´ll call you again when we get there okay?"_

"_I´ll prove it Arizona. I understand why you left but I hope we call a few times and talk. This made me feel better already. I can´t stand losing you again. I won´t loose you because of that twisted little..."_

"_You won´t" Arizona spoke before Callie could finish._

"_Give Sofia a kiss from me"_

"_I´ll, speak to you later Calliope."_

"_I love you" Callie spoke before the line went dead._

Besides from the trouble with Callie, Arizona didn´t feel that good stepping on that plane. Over the years it started to get a little easier but she would never be able to enjoy a flight. Sofia was a big help and taking her mind of, the little girl hold her hand the time while they listened to some music.

**Seattle**

Walking through the Airport towards the exit, Sofia jumped in happiness.

"Mommy! Look, Zola and Aunt Mer! Can I?" the girl asks, pointing towards her best friend.

"Go!" Arizona says with a big smile, it was such a joy to see Sofia so excited.

Following her daughter a little bit slower, carrying the suitcase, the blonde made her way over to Meredith who was in a tight hug with Sofia.

"Arizona, welcome back! How was the flight?" the general doc asks, knowing for sure that flying was a torture for both of them after the trauma they had to go through together.

"Hey, thank you so much for picking us up. The flight was okay, Sofia is the best company to keep my mind off. How are you?"

"How about we get out of here and talk over dinner? I have some mac and cheese waiting for you guys at home."

"Really? My favourite! Let´s go, I´m hungry!" Sofia says, pulling Zola with her. The two mothers just looked at each other laughing.

When Arizona organised the trip, she spoke to Meredith asking if it´s possible to stay at her house instead of a hotel. Both agreed that the girls would love it and Grey had enough room anyway.

On the ride home, the kids did most of the talking, the adults never really getting a chance to say something because the girls had to catch up on everything.

**New York**

Callie was sitting at the counter, her head resting in her hands, just starring...she was thinking, but it was hard to actually think straight.

She actually couldn´t wait to hear Arizona´s voice again, she couldn´t be mad about Arizona though. She was right and the blonde cared, otherwise she wouldn´t of called again from the Airport. The brunette tried to come up with a plan, but she needed a little extra support from someone, someone who has the power to actually help her.

Looking through her contacts, she quickly found the one…

"_Hija, it´s not Sunday. Are you okay?"_ Carlos answered the call, worrying. Father and daughter found their way back together and would talk every Sunday again. A call during the week was unusual.

"_I´m okay Daddy. But there is reason why I´m calling. Do you have some time to talk?"_

"_For you, always Hija."_

"_Thank you Daddy. I have a little problem and was wondering, if you can help me to find out something."_

"_Well, I need a little more details about that. But I´ll help you, just tell me the story."_

Callie continued to tell Carlos the whole story, the Latina knew that her father never really liked Penny. He agreed to help and would talk to his own lawyers and get some people on that case. Carlos knew about Arizona and Callie being back together and finding their way again as a family, he would do anything to help them.

"_Don´t worry Calliope, we will know the truth soon. I´ll make a few calls right now and get started. You talk to your daughter and wife and make sure they are okay, leave the rest to me."_

"_Thank you Daddy." _

Just as she ended the call with her dad, her phone was ringing. The name on the screen made her smile.

"_Hey, how was the flight?"_

"_Hey you, it was okay. We just arrived at Meredith´s. How are you?"_

"_Tired actually, I just got off the phone with my dad."_

"_Really? Is he okay?" _

"_Yes, I called him and asked for help. If nobody can find out the truth but he can and he knows enough good people to do it."_

"_Oh, that´s great. I´m happy he´s helping." _

"_I miss you, Arizona."_

"_I miss you too….Tell me what you´re thinking."_

"_I was trying to protect you. What you said earlier, that you wish you could be Penny and give me a baby, I know deep down it is still your wish because it is mine too. I was trying to hide it from you because I wanted to protect you, Arizona. I didn´t want to make you feel the way you feel right now."_

"_It´s a difficult issue for us, and when you explain it that way, maybe I would off done the same, I don´t know."_

"_I will let you know as soon as my dad finds something, okay? You better go back to Mer and enjoy yourself."_

"_The girl´s will go to bed soon and Teddy will come over for a little Tequila, girls talk night."_

"_Sounds like fun. Tell everybody, I miss them and tell Sofia I love her."_

"_I´ll make sure to skype or facetime you tomorrow with Sofia, so you can talk to he. Goodnight Calliope"_

"_Good night"_

**Seattle **

When Arizona got off the phone, Meredith was already trying to get the girls to bed.

It didn´t take long for Teddy to arrive with a bottle of Tequila in her hand, she pulled Arizona in a tight hug. Obviously they were missing each other and happy to finally catch up again.

The two woman had a lot of questions for Arizona about her relationship with Callie. So this was the number one topic.

Arizona surprised herself when she lied to her friends about Callie staying in New York. She didn´t want to tell about Penny being pregnant and all this, she knew her friends would start to have doubts about Callie again, so she just said that Callie was needed in the hospital. Talking to Callie on the phone earlier made her feel better and since she knows that Carlos is on it too, the blonde was sure that the truth will be out in just a matter of time.

Still, she was a little bit conflicted that Callie agreed to even try for a baby, but she tried to hide her worries as good as possible and kept talking about all the great date nights and family weekends. She couldn´t stop smiling while telling the whole story and with three shots down, the alcohol started to show some effects.

"You´re falling for her again, that´s so amazing! Who would of thought that this was possible." Teddy says

"I´m so happy for you! You better make it work this time Robbins"

"We are stronger and definitely wiser now. Believe me, we had a few problems already but we communicate better. It will work." Arizona says without a doubt.

"Okay and now to the hot stuff! How is the sex?" Teddy asks which makes Meredith laugh out loud and Arizona cough as the Tequila went down the wrong way.

"That´s non of your business Altmann!"

"Ohhh come on! You two have been apart for a while so it´s definitely a little different. But is it good or bad?" the trauma doc keeps asking.

"Okay! Okay! It´s way….way better" the blonde says with a wink.

"You have to give us more details." two woman protested

"Nope, not gonna happen. If you two want to know more about hot lesbian sex you should get some." Arizona says with a dimpled smile as she watched Teddy and Mer blushing and looking at each other.

"Alright!""Alright!" the two say in union

"So what´s the plan for tomorrow anyway?" the peds surgeon asks

"Maggie will watch the kids tomorrow night and we will go to Joes with Bailey, Jo and Amelia."

"I can´t wait to see everyone."

* * *

Let me know what you think :)


	20. Chapter 20

You´re lucky it was such bad weather in Germany the past two days… I got another one done ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20

**Seattle**

Time was flying for Arizona and Sofia, they were so busy catching up with everyone and enjoying their time back "Home". It was Halloween and Sofia just finished getting ready for the party. The house looked awesome and so did Sofia and Zola. But before the party starts Sofia promised to facetime her mom in New York to show her costume, Callie still doesn´t know what Sofia is wearing because the little Latina wanted to surprise her mom.

Mother and daughter were both looking on the screen waiting for their favourite person to pop up on the screen.

"Hey my girls" Callie smiled into the camera.

"Momma look who I am!" Sofia says posing and showing of her costume.

"Oh my god, you scared me!" the Latina played

"I´m a zombie Ortho doc!" Sofia showed her toy drill and hammer.

Callie could see all the fake blood in her daughters face and on her labcoat. Her hair being all messy with probably a whole bottle of hairspray in it. But she still looked adorable.

"You look amazing, have fun but don´t party too hart. And please don´t go too wild on the sweets." Callie switched into momma mode.

"Yes momma."

"Okay baby girl, go and have fun. I will just talk to your mommy for a minute. Please take some pictures and send them to me, okay?"

"We will. Love you!" Sofia says already starting to walk out of the room.

"Hey" Arizona finally says.

"Our daughter is growing up way too fast. It´s no princess and pink dresses anymore, it had to be scary and a lot of blood otherwise she wouldn´t be cool enough for the other kids."

"I was a little surprised too, but she looks great."

"Are you okay? You seem a little off?" the blonde asks while trying to study Callie´s expressions.

"I´m okay though but I still haven´t heard anything from my dad and I hate, hate to wait so long. I mean what takes so long? It´s just so annoying. I´m being here and willing to sort things out but still nothing new." the brunette explains frustrated.

"It´s been three days Callie, give your dad some credit. What is your lawyer saying anyway?"

"I should try and talk to Penny, like actually talk. And I was thinking maybe I should go and talk to her but I wanted to speak to you before and see what you think."

"Well, didn´t you talk to her already? I mean, I still don´t know the whole story and all, I just saw you two sneaking around the hospital. Didn´t you talk then?" the blonde questioned

"I wasn´t sneaking around…. But no, it was more off an argument than an actual talk."

"Then, maybe it is better to sit down and talk, listen to her and see what she says. Maybe you can even talk some sense into her."

"Really?"

"Yes, I told you to use this time to focus on Penny and I also know that you can´t avoid talking to her."

"Okay, I´ll call her and see if she´s free tonight so I can get this over with. Sure you are okay with it?"

"Yes, just keep me updated okay? Tonight, I´ll be the adult here and don´t touch any kind of alcohol, so you can always speak to me. I had way too much the past days and at Joe´s, I still can´t believe that Miranda got so wasted."

"I´ll text you and let you know. You better get going now anyway, time to party." the brunette smiles into the camera.

"Yea I better go. Speak to you later. I love you."

"I love you too"

**New York**

Callie just sent a quick text to Arizona to let her that she arrived at Penny´s apartment, before knocking on the door.

"Calliope, I´m happy to see you" Penny welcomed Callie.

"Hello Penny. Can I come in?" the Latina tried to be polite and decided not to mention how she felt about her full name. Penny knew about it, so she was obviously trying to annoy or play with Callie.

"Sure, that´s why you´re here, right? Do you want something to drink?"

"No thank you, I just want to talk." the brunette walked over to the counter to sit down while Penny got herself a cup off tea.

"Okay, lets talk."

"How are you pregnant?" Callie went straight forward.

"Well, I think you know how. You´ve been there with me at the clinic."

"But Penny, the test was negative, we both know it."

"And we both know it´s possible to get a false result."

"How far along are you?"

"5 Months, almost 6."

And with that Callie started to do a lot of calculation in her head. Trying to remember the date of their appointment in the clinic and all.

"Do you want to see a picture from my last check up?" Penny asks. Callie was surprisingly quiet.

Not waiting for a response, Penny placed the picture in front of Callie.

The brunette just starred at it, before asking.

"Why….Why did you wait so long before telling me? Why did you hide it for 5 months and now out of the blue come clean?"

"I was just as surprised as you are now. After the negative test I didn´t think about being pregnant anymore, we broke up and it didn´t take long for you to get back to your cheating ex wife."

"Leave Arizona out of this! This is between you and me." Callie says.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I need to go now. I´ll talk to you later. Bye." and with that Callie disappeared.

**Seattle**

Arizona was laying awake, the party was long over, it was 11.30pm in Seattle that means it´s 2.30am in New York and the blonde still hasn´t heard anything from Callie.

She was worried, Callie was not answering her phone or replying to her texts. The last she heard from her was a text saying that she was at Penny´s.

At first the blonde was worried, then she got angry but stopped herself and went back to worrying about her lover. This was not usually like Callie. Trying one more time to call her Latina, she was relieved when she heard Callie´s voice.

"Hello"

"Callie! Are you okay? I was worrying when I didn´t hear anything from you."

"I´m okay. I´m greeaaat." the brunette slurred.

"Are you drunk, Calliope?"

"Maybeee...just a lillle."

"Are you home?" Arizona questioned full of worries.

"Yes"

"Okay, what happened?"

"There was a baby. I saw it…. Sooo little."

"Alright Callie listen to me. I want you to go to bed and sleep this off. We will talk again tomorrow. Please drink some water. I hope you wont be sick. Please! Please call me when you don´t feel well or whatever. I hate that you´re alone right now! Why did you need to get that drunk?!" Arizona was mad about herself right now that she wasn´t there.

"kay….night. Love yaa" the brunette slurred into the phone before ending the call.

"Damn it!" Arizona says to herself. She could just hope that Callie was alright and not doing something stupid. At this point she really regret being in Seattle.

**New York**

Callie woke up with probably the worst hangover she had in the last 10 years. Laying fully clothed in her bed, her head still spinning. Trying to get all her memories together about the night before, she checked her phone to see what time it was.

"Oh god" the Latina groaned, realising it´s after 10 and then seeing a few texts from Arizona.

Deciding that it will just get worse when she waits any longer, she dialled the blondes number.

"Hello" Arizona answered, Callie immediately knew that she was pissed.

"Hey, how are you?" "Dump question Callie" the Latina thought to herself

"Well let´s see, I´ve been worrying sick about you all night. Not able to sleep after that drunk phone call and then I have to wait another 10 hours to hear from you and finally know that you´re at least alive. Oh I´m feeling fantastic Callie thanks for asking though."

"Arizona, let me explain."

"No you don´t need to explain. You went to speak to Penny, she obviously showed you the ultrasound picture or something and you got all emotional and decided to get drunk instead of talking to me. I don´t need more explanations."

"And you keep running away instead of talking to me!" Callie protested

"Are you fucking serious right now?" the blonde felt her blood boiling up.

"Well yea I am"

"I´m being here because you decided to hide the truth from me for days. I´m being here with our daughter, because she deserves this good time with her friends. Tell me if I´m wrong, but until now I was pretty sure that you wanted to use this time to prove that Penny is playing with you and that you don´t have any connection to this baby, but since your mental brake down last night, I think that has changed."

"It´s not the baby´s fault, that her mother is acting like a bitch"

"What does that mean now, Callie? Do you want to be this baby´s mom? Do you want to co-parent with Penny?" Arizona questioned, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"If we or my dad don´t find anything, then yes."

"You can´t expect me to play happy family with this women. The women who made you move! That women is the reason for our custody battle, for you going away with our daughter. You can´t expect me to be okay with this."

"I know. I´m saying IF...If we don´t find out anything, so that gives us some time to find a way"

"Yea" Arizona was getting quiet, already starting to get lost in her thoughts.

"Maybe I can convince Penny to make a test, so I can be sure it´s the baby from the donor we both agreed on, that should be possible right?"

"Yea, right. Okay, I´m sure you know what you´re doing. Ahm... I gotta go now…. Sofia is waiting. We arrive around 5pm tomorrow, don´t worry about picking us up. I´ll call a cap. I… we will….I see you tomorrow."

And the line went dead...

* * *

Nobody said a restart would be easy right?

Next chapter Calzona will see each other again… be patient

Let me know what you think :)


	21. Chapter 21

I was dying to write down the truth for you guys, so that´s what I did today ;)

I´m probably spoiling you :D but I´m having fun writing this and it´s taking my mind off the whole situation.

Even though it just takes 5 minutes to read but 5 hours or more to write, I think we all need to take our minds off a little right now.

So, I´m happy to update this chapter and I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 21

Callie was walking through the park, she needed to get her head straight. How could she end up in such a mess again? Her dad still hasn´t called her back, Arizona ignored her texts and calls. The only thing that made her smile was thinking about Sofia being back in a few hours.

The Latina was frustrated, all her attempts to get some information about Penny from her OB failed, because she was no family member or married. "Well, thank god, I´m not married to her" Callie thought to herself.

The brunette kept thinking about the night she run away from Penny´s apartment and decided it was the best to not go there again alone. The risk about falling for that baby was too big, seeing a picture got her so emotional already, so it was the best to just keep talking over the lawyers, if needed.

She was determined to get Arizona talking again and on her side. Callie felt sorry, that this hurt the blonde so bad but she understood why Arizona acted that way and couldn´t even be mad.

All that worrying and talking about a baby, then seeing this picture, made her realize that over the years she pushed back that big dream of having a second child.

Maybe, when all this is fixed, she could talk to Arizona and see what she says.

Last night she checked the time of Arizona´s flight and wanted to pick her two girls up, so she keeps looking at the time to not be late but she still had some time to spare before heading back to the apartment.

Sitting down on the bench, Arizona´s favorite place here in NY, she pulled our her phone once again and scrolled through her pictures of Sofia and Arizona, family pictures and just Arizona.

Completely lost in her thoughts, she jumped when her phone vibrated in her hands, but was happy when she read Arizona´s name.

"Arizona, I´m so glad you call me back. You are probably at the airport now, I wanted to let you know that I will pick you up."

"Callie, I´m not at the airport" the blonde was trying everything to hold it together.

"What? Why?! You are coming back right? You can´t just stay and not come back! You can´t just leave me like that!" the Latina was completely losing the battle with her feelings.

"Callie, it´s…." But Arizona didn´t get the chance to finish.

"No! Just no! I won´t loose you and our family again. We need..."

"CALLIE!" Arizona interrupted her finally making her stopp.

"Callie, it´s Sofia! There was an accident."

Callie was running back to her apartment, she was a mess.

As soon as she arrived back home, she started her laptop to check for the first flight available.

Not being happy when she saw the first flight is just in 6 hours, she couldn´t wait that long to see if her baby girl was alright. She had to get to Seattle ASAP to be there for her daughter and Arizona.

At this point she called her dad…

"Hola Hija. I wanted to call you later. I´m on my way to a meeting." Carlos answered the call but immediately making sure that´s not the best moment to talk.

"Daddy!" Callie started to cry. She was so hurt and felt helpless, not being able to be there with Sofia was killing her.

"Calliope, what happened?" Carlos worries.

"Sofia had an accident. I need to go to Seattle asap."

"You pack a bag and leave the rest to me. I´ll meet you at the airport in 2 hours max, I´m in Washington for the business meeting but I´ll cancel that now, head back to the Jet and pick you up."

"Daddy you can´t cancel..." but Carlos wouldn´t hear it

"None sense. My daughter and granddaughter need help, I´ll help. And I can see with my own eyes that your little girl will be alright."

Callie was so thankful that her dad came around and cared so much for his granddaughter.

"Thank you Daddy"

The brunette got all her stuff together in a hurry, with her dad picking her up in about two hours, she had just enough time to pack and drive to the airport. Callie would rather be there earlier than later.

Soon, Callie found herself in Carlos arms crying. The plane was already back in the air, the tough man was feeling for his daughter and he was trying to calm her down.

"She will be alright Calliope."

"I hope so Daddy. I can´t handle much more. This feels so unreal. Penny, a baby, Arizona is mad at me and now my poor baby is in the hospital." Callie keeps crying, she is falling apart.

"Everything will be alright, I promise. I have some news about Penny but will talk about that later, first we check on the little princess of yours."

The brunette jumped up when she felt the plane land, realizing that she cried herself to sleep in her fathers arms.

"We just landed, it´s good you got some rest." Carlos says

"She needs to be alright, Daddy."

"A car is already waiting for to take us straight to the hospital."

"Thank you, I´m such a mess I can´t think straight." Callie says placing her head in her hands.

"That´s what I´m there for Hija. I´ll always take care of you and your girls as long as you want me."

The Torres duo was running into the Hospital and were welcome by Miranda. It was pretty late already but Callie needed to see Sofia and Arizona.

"Callie, Mr. Torres, glad you´re here."

"Where is she?" Callie wouldn´t waste another minute to see her daughter.

"I´ll take you to her room, she is sleeping but Arizona is still there too. We got her a private room and another bed so one of her mothers can stay here." Miranda explained

Coming up to Sofia´s door Miranda opened it quietly.

Callie saw her daughter laying in bed sleeping, the blonde was sitting next to the bed, her head resting on the blanked and holding the small hand of their daughter. Callie quickly lost the battle with her tears. When Arizona realized that someone was in the room, she turned around and walked straight into Callie´s arm crying.

"I´m so sorry" Arizona keeps saying into Callie´s shoulder.

"Let´s go outside and talk, we shouldn´t wake her up" Miranda whispered before any more words were spoken and everyone followed her outside.

"Arizona what happened?" Callie finally questioned

**Flashback**

_Arizona just finished packing, they had still a few hours but she wanted to enjoy them a little more with Teddy and Mer. _

_So the adults were sitting at the kitchen table with some donuts and coffee while the kids kept playing._

"_Mommy, can we go play in the tree house again?" Zola came into the kitchen._

"_Yes, but be careful, alright?"_

"_YAY" the kids jumped in excitement and run outside._

"_Careful Sofia!"Arizona shouted after her daughter._

_The tree house was their favorite place the past days, every time Arizona or Meredith was looking for the kids, they found them in there._

_One day Meredith had to climb up there, because the duo wouldn´t come down for dinner. She found the girls all dressed up with make up and dresses on. The girls were able to sneak that out of the house and up there without anyone noticing. These two together were a hand full now._

_After the call with Callie last night, Arizona couldn´t take it any more, she needed to talk to someone and was now talking to Teddy and Mer about her situation with Callie. Also apologizing about lying to them, why Callie had to stay in NY. _

_As the three friends were deep in conversation, they were alarmed by a loud scream from Zola._

"_MOMMY!" the little came running towards the house._

"_Mommy! Sofia fell!"_

_The three woman went straight into Doctors mode, running towards the little girl laying on the ground, being unconscious._

Arizona finished telling Callie what happened.

"She fell from the tree house?"

"Yes" Arizona says in tears.

"How high is that? What´s wrong with her?"

"She was unconscious for a while, Shepherd got a CT done and was clear. Her wrist is broken, she got some bruises on her arm and abdomen, they checked for internal bleeding but didn´t find any."

"How can you let her climb up there without watching her closely?!" Callie questioned reproachful.

"What? She is 8 Years old, Callie! It was an accident!"

"Enough!" Carlos interrupted the two.

"This is not the right time to fight. I don´t care that you two have some problems to sort out and are probably not that happy with each other right now, but this my granddaughter in there and I´ll not allow her mothers to fight about anything unimportant right now! The only thing that matters is this little girl in there, she is obviously in pain and even scared. Sofia is our first priority and you two stop fighting right now!"

This left the two woman speechless.

Carlos now turned to Miranda.

"Dr. Bailey, will you please keep my granddaughter company while I take these two to the cafeteria to talk?"

"Sure, Mr. Torres."

The walk downstairs to the cafeteria was in silence, Carlos sat down at the table facing Callie and Arizona.

"Alright you two, you get your stuff together now. I know you two are scared, there is nothing more scary than seeing your child getting hurt. All you want to do is take the pain away and try to blame someone but that won´t work. So, I know about your situation and I want to tell you both what found out about Penny. Maybe when you know the truth, you two can walk into Sofia´s room again as the two good and carrying mothers you are." Pausing for a moment, looking deep into the woman eyes. Both had tears running down their cheeks.

"So I found out that Penny had one doctors appointment where she got a negative pregnancy test result. Before you say something just let me finish, there is some more.

I got all the papers that prove that Penny is not pregnant from the donor you choose together. You or your actions back then are not responsible. That women is trying to play dirty"

Both, Arizona and Callie relieved a breath they didn´t they were holding. Callie was taking Arizona´s hand looked her deep in the eyes.

"But there is more, Calliope.

When I found out that this women is lying, I got a complete back round check done, we checked her bank and credit cards. It turned out that Penny made some reservations in a Hotel in New York, but before you two broke up, even before the appointment at the clinic where you two went to get her pregnant. Calliope, you know your old man, I own a lot of Hotels, some have the Torres name but some of them doesn´t. Penny was stupid enough to check into a Hotel that I own, so I got all the details about when and with whom she went there. Do you want to know more or is that enough?"

Callie was shocked, she tried to remember all the nights Penny didn´t come home because she had emergencies or whatever. She didn´t care about Penny anymore but it still hurt to know that a single person can be so twisted and play with you for so long. Everything Callie and Arizona went through, Sofia went through. It was all for a cheating, lying bitch.

"It was a man?" Callie finally questioned

Carlos had no other choice than being honest, even if this might hurt his daughter.

"Yes"

"I´ve got his name and everything. We could talk through all the details but I´ll just finish this now. Penny and that man were both playing with you. I´ve got my people working on it and the police is already informed. I promise you, when I´m finished with Penny she won´t come near you again. They were after your and my money, making you responsible for the baby."

Carlos saw how confused the two woman were, so he decided to give them a little pep talk.

"Now, you two take a few minutes for yourself before going back up to your daughter and as soon as you two step in that room all of this will be forgotten because all that matters is the three of you. You girls have done a great job raising that little girl and I´m so proud of you that you found your way back together. Arizona, we both protect the things we love and I trust you again, that you protect your family. Whenever you need me, I´m just one call away."

* * *

I hope I didn´t disappoint you guys ;)

Let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for taking so long! Chapter 21 was intense, so this one needed a little bit more time. It´s process… be patient.

This Pandemic situation keeps going, reaching out to everyone. Stay healthy- stay safe!

Next Chapter is coming up soon and will hopefully take our minds off of this situation- even for just some minutes.

* * *

Chapter 22

As Sofia slowly opened her eyes she saw her mommy sitting beside her, but her head was resting on the bed. Blinking a couple of times, she finally recognized her momma sitting besides the blonde, brown hair was also laying on the bed, one arm was placed around Arizona´s sleeping form.

After the conversation with Carlos, the man went to a hotel to get some rest. Arizona and Callie decided to stay with their daughter, Bailey didn´t even try to fight the two woman.

The two agreed to postpone the talk about Penny and focus on Sofia. During the night they never left the little girls side.

"Momma" Sofia whispered with a tired voice and tears forming immediately in her eyes.

Callie´s head shot up, seeing her daughter awake.

"Hija. Hey baby girl. How do you feel"

"It hurts" the girl started sobbing.

Arizona was pulled out of her slumber from her daughters cries.

"Hey big girl, everything will be alright now. Your momma is here and will help to make all better."

"I´ll will go get Shepherd and Dr. Lincoln, maybe you talk to Lincoln about her wrist and have a quick look into her chart" the blonde leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sofia´s forehead before giving Callie a kiss on her lips.

The peds surgeon was obviously familiar with the hospital but she didn´t work here anymore and didn´t want to get in trouble...again, so she walked back to the nurse station asking if they could page someone to look after Sofia. It was hart for her to not just go into doctors mode again but just be there as a mom. She had to learn it pretty rough yesterday after arriving in the hospital, she got her ass handed by Bailey.

"Hey Boss!" Arizona heard and turned around, walking towards her was Alex.

"Karev! Where the hell have you been yesterday?"

"I´m sorry, I had the day off and was out of town. I´m here now right? Let´s go and check on the little munchkin. I´m pretty sure she missed me but she didn´t need to fall off a tree to see me, that´s a little extreme, don´t you think?" Alex was just trying to lighten the mood but it wasn´t working.

"Shut up and check on my daughter, Karev. You´ve been too busy to meet us while we were here so you better get going now."

After talking to all Doctors and arguing about the right treatment for the wrist. Sofia was send to get checked again for a CT of her head and an ultrasound to check if there was any sign for internal bleeding, which can sometime happen hours after the accident.

Before Sofia was back in her room, Carlos arrived to check on his girls.

Arizona was leaving the room walking straight to Carlos, who was about to open the door.

"OH. I´m sorry. Hello Mr. Torres." Arizona says respectful.

"Arizona, it´s Carlos. How are my girls today?"

"Fine, well Sofia still has pain but she should be back from her check up soon. I´m sure we can get her out of here tomorrow morning. Callie is inside, I was actually going to get a coffee, do you want one?"

"That would be nice, thanks. How are you?" Carlos questioned the blonde, he could sense that Arizona was holding back, she actually looked a little scared.

"I´m fine. It´s good to see you again, even though I would like it to be under different circumstances. Thank you, for bringing Callie here so fast, it means a lot to me, also what you do for her with the Penny situation."

"Let me tell you something, we sure had our up´s and down´s at the start. But we are very much alike, we fight for the people we love, we care and protect them with everything we have. Everybody makes mistakes but when you´re willing to make them up and work for it, that´s what strong people do. You did that and wanted your family back but my dearest daughter was too hurt and blinded. You can believe me, I wasn´t happy with her when she told me she lost custody of her own daughter. But you, you cared so much, you were strong enough and you still loved Callie enough to allow Sofia to move. I´ll never forget what you told me the first time we met. And I´m happy and proud that you and Callie found a way back together."

"Thank you Carlos. It´s still complicated sometimes but I´m willing to make it work. I won´t leave her side ever again."

"Good. I got a room for you two at the hotel, so when we finish that coffee, I want you and Callie to head over and take a little rest. I´ll stay with my granddaughter."

"Don´t even try to argue" Carlos says before Arizona had the chance to protest.

"Thank you Carlos."

And the women did exactly what Carlos told them to do. After Sofia came back with all tests clear they finally started to relax a little, she got some more pain meds and fell asleep really fast. Because she suffered a concussion, the doctors agreed to watch her one more day, to make sure it won´t get worse.

So, Callie and Arizona were sitting in Carlos car, his driver was waiting for them already to take them to the hotel. The ride over to the hotel was spent in silence, Callie was sitting on the back seat on the far left and Arizona on the far right, it was uncomfortable for both of them.

Entering the hotel suit Arizona finally starts to speak up.

"Calliope, will you please say something."

Callie turned around to look at the blonde.

"So much happened in the last 24 hours….I don´t know what to say. I don´t know where to start. I can´t believe all this."

"Come on, let´s sit down and talk before taking a shower and a little sleep, then we can go back to the hospital."

"Now you wanna talk… but before you were ignoring me." Callie stated, still feeling upset about Arizona´s behavior.

"Really? You´re bringing this up now? You told me you want to raise another women´s baby, Penny´s baby to be exact. Everybody would need time to get their head around that! I needed to think, I needed to find a way to make us work even with this baby. Can´t you understand that?"

"Seriously? Because how you ended that call, made me feel like you gonna end us! But now you know the truth about Penny, you´re saying you never wanted to break up!"

"I never wanted to break up with you! I was hurt! And overwhelmed. I explained it already, I wished so much that I was Penny and be pregnant with your baby! But you can´t expect me to be all happy after you´re telling me you want to raise this baby!"

Callie just turned and walked towards the bedroom, she was tired and so sick of fighting.

"It´s supposed to be me!" Arizona shouted after her, so loud Callie jumped a little.

"What?" the brunette needed a little more explanation.

"It´s supposed to be me." Arizona says again, now in a low voice.

"You made me dream of having kids, Callie. You are the reason, I changed. You are the reason I want to be a mother. Not being able to give you another baby, not being able to feel that baby growing inside of me, not being able to look at you while you sing to our baby in my belly. Missing all these moments, hurts more than losing a damn leg." the blonde confessed.

"But I´m not responsible for that baby, we know that now. I won´t do anything, I´ll let my dad handle Penny."

"We know that now and I´m happy about it but you choose the baby Callie. That made me realize how much you deep down still want a baby, even if it´s not with me. I would have been the one to decide if we break up or not, just like you did when you told me about Sofia. You had your mind set on the baby and I could decide if I´m in or out." using the same words Callie did around nine years ago got the brunette thinking.

"I was upset because you didn´t let me in on your decision and process….again." Arizona continued. Callie was now sitting on the bed.

"It´s just nice to be a part of such an important decision and discuss it together as a couple we are, or try to be. But from the start, you left me out. To protect me and all, I can understand it but still. Callie, it´s supposed to be with me." Arizona finished, tears running down her cheeks.

"I´m so sorry Arizona. I was so focused on protecting you and scared how you react. I didn´t think…

Maybe… we...well..." Callie hesitated

"Maybe, when all this is sorted and alright again, we could talk how we feel about trying for another baby?...I mean… this obviously hurts us both still, so maybe we should talk about that? Even if we decide not to have another baby, but….you know… just see how we feel about it." Callie was rambling.

Arizona was speechless for a few seconds, trying to think for an answer.

"We will get our daughter back to New York, see how things go with Penny and what she was up to and then… yes, I would love to talk how you feel about it."

Arizona was closing the gab between them, taking Callie´s hand and leaning in to seal it with a loving kiss.

"How do you feel about a relaxing bath together?" the blonde asks with a wink.

"Oh I guess, that´s much needed. I have a lot of tension that needs to be relieved" the Latina says, pulling Arizona into the bathroom….

* * *

So?

Please let me know what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

I decided to go with some happy times now ;)  
But including more info about Penny´s plan.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 23

It was three days after Sofia´s accident, they where at the Airport and ready to head back to New York, walking towards to Torres private jet…

"Abuelo, this is yours?" Sofia has never been on the family jet before, she didn´t even know her grandpa had his own plane.

"Well, I would say it´s ours. It´s for everyone in our family."

Carlos was leading with Sofia next to him holding his hand, Callie and Arizona following not far behind.

"I never thought your dad would stay the whole time and be so great."

Arizona confessed.

"I know, he really came around. Took him long enough though but I´m happy Sofia has her abuelo. She loves him." Callie had a smile on her face. All the bad news still ghosting in her head but small moments like this made her feel better and loved.

"Momma! Mommy! Abuelo says this is our plane too! Can we fly and visit Zola every weekend now? Please can we?"

"Oh munchkin, I don´t think we can use the plane that much but maybe a few times or maybe we can fly out for some vacation and be all VIP. We have to see if abuelo needs it for his business before we can use it." the brunette replied.

"Oh...Okay"

A little while later, they all sat in the plane enjoying a quite flight. Even Arizona could enjoy it a little bit. It felt so much better to be on that small plane and only with family, the public flights still made her nervous with so many people watching.

Callie rested her head on Arizona´s shoulders, holding her hand. Sofia and Carlos where watching a Disney Movie.

"You okay?" Arizona questioned, knowing that Callie was still thinking and worrying about her life and what happened. The truth was now out in the open, but it was a big shock for the Latina.

"I can´t stop thinking about it. I don´t know if I even want to speak to Penny again or if I just let the judge handle everything."

"You don´t have to decide now, take your time."

"How can you be here on my side, being all calm after everything?"

"Calliope, what Penny did isn´t your fault. You´re not to blame."

"But let´s face it, I left you, I left Seattle, I took Sofia, I hardly speak to my friends like Mer and for what? For someone who played me. For someone who pretended to love me just because I have some money."

"There are too many bad people out there and I hate that this happened to you. You are a loving person Callie. You deserve all the love in the world and I will show you that and love you with all my heart."

"I love you too Arizona, so much. I´m so sorry!"

"Don´t be. I think, it all went alright still. I mean just imagine you actually married her and shared all that money and all. The baby now, was just plan B for her."

"I know, I´m happy about that too. But when we got divorced, I knew I would never marry someone else again."

"I´m really thankful for what your dad did. Do you think he would like to spend Thanksgiving or Christmas with us?"

"I will ask him, maybe Thanksgiving. I don´t think mum would be happy when he spends Christmas with us."

"That´s alright, Sofia will be happy to see him again soon.

And you really had no idea that he gave you your trust fund back?"

"No, I had no idea. He managed all that with the bank and my Lawyer when I was still in Seattle. And there is actually a little detail I haven´t told you about." Callie sat up straight to look into blue eyes

"What?" Arizona was worried that it could be more bad news.

"Our sweet little daughter is basically a millionaire"

"I´m sorry?" Arizona couldn´t follow

"That old, stubborn, big hearted man over there, saves money for Sofia since a few years, she will even be a part owner of the Torres Hotels when she´s 21. But don´t worry, she doesn´t need to work there if she doesn´t want to. She can even be a doctor or whatever she wants but she will own some big Hotels." Callie says with a smile. She loved that her dad cared so much but it was still important to her, that Sofia was allowed to do what she loves and not get forced into some business.

"You´re yoking right?"

"I´m not. We are probably sitting in Sofia´s plane right now" the brunette laughed.

"That´s huge Callie, I… I don´t know what to say. I don´t want her to stop working hard. She is so smart and she…." Arizona couldn´t finish

"Sofia can do whatever she wants and she still has to work hard. She won´t know about that money until she´s 21. She´ll go to high school and collage and everything because of who she is and how smart she is."

"Oh god. I can´t believe it. But does Penny know all that?"

Arizona worried.

"About Sofia, no. She only knows about me. That´s bad enough. I´m sorry but when we broke up, I didn´t know if I could love again or if somebody could love me again. I was played and thought there was someone loving me, knowing now she just did it to get to my money hurts. I know we are together and I love you, but it still hurts."

"I understand, and it´s alright for you to be upset. You thought she loved you and I think you had feelings for her, knowing it was all an act, is horrible."

"I have to sign some papers with Daddy when we get home and then we are done with that.

I´ll work with the Torres Lawyers from now on, so it won´t happen again.

I feel stupid though, I never realized she cheated on me or that she used me. I did pay a lot but I never thought about it."

"You´re not stupid, how could you know that this Harrison worked at your Lawyers Office and got all the information about you. I think he is actually the bad guy and Penny just did what he told her to do."

"Probably… I still wonder how long they played me. Was it since I moved to New York or maybe it started in Seattle already. I just wonder if Penny was with him the whole time."

"Well this could be something to ask her, if you want to speak to her.

Let´s just get home and relax now, okay?"

"Arizona, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything"

"Do you consider New York as your home? I mean, it was the first time back in Seattle for me and it was more hospital than anything else but I did feel good being back there. I might give Meredith a call, hopefully we can work things out. We don´t talk much since I left."

"When you left I didn´t really feel at home there anymore to be honest. Wherever you are, I´m feeling at home. But yeah…. New York is great right now but I still hope that maybe we are able to go back."

"Really?"

"Really. You know, you´re not the only one with secret money and hotels and stuff. I do own some stuff too" Arizona says with a wink.

"What do you mean?"

"I never sold the house. I still own it in hope to return some day."

"Are you serious? Arizona that´s amazing. That´s better than 10 Hotels. I love you so much!"

Callie leaned in and kissed Arizona.

After sharing a nice family dinner at one of their favorite italian restaurant, Arizona and Callie where back in their apartment. Cuddled up on the couch with a red wine for Callie and a white wine for Arizona.

"Did you realize that our daughter got your dad wrapped around her finger?"

"I did but I think he doesn´t."

Sofia somehow managed to talk her abuelo into going with him to his hotel to spend another night in a king size bed and room service, pretending to be a princess. Carlos didn´t even try to say no, he was enjoying his time and it was the first time for him to spend more days with Sofia. He could finally see how smart she is, Callie and Arizona did a good job raising her.

"So..." Callie says, putting her empty glass on the table before turning to the blonde, her hand moving underneath the blanket that was covering Arizona`s legs.

"We have the place to ourself. Do think of something we could do?" the brunette says with a wink before her lips kissed Arizona´s neck.

"Mhh…. I think I know something."

"Tell me."

"Dance for me. I want to see you moving your hips. Taking your clothes off before I have my way with you."

Callie placed another kiss on Arizona´s lips before getting up and walking over to the iPod. Finding a perfect song, she started to dance and moving back to the couch, taking her top off.

Arizona got comfortable on the couch, enjoying the show already. She loved to see Callie dancing, she could already feel her lust raising to touch caramel skin.

By the end of the song, the blonde watched Callie swaying her hips in front of her only her black silk panties were left to remove. With a small wink, Callie reached to the hem of her panties and pulled them down, stepping out of them. She knew, they were soaked and she wanted to let Arizona know how much this dancing turned her on. Throwing the panties to Arizona who cacheted them, feeling how wet they were.

"Wow, do you actually need my touch any more?" Arizona says half yoking.

"More than you think."

And with that Callie kneeled on the couch, straddling over Arizona. The blonde didn´t wast any time and went straight to work. Her lips covering Callie´s nipples, her left hand was on Callies back before her right hand went to the Latinas waiting core.

Arizona moved her fingers up and down through wet folds before bringing her fingers to her mouth and licking them clean. Moaning at the delicious taste.

"Fuck! That´s hot!"

The blonde didn´t say anything, she put her hand back where Callie needed it the most. This time not teasing. She pushed two fingers into Callie, slow but as deep as she could. Arizona curled her fingers, much to Callie´s surprise, before pulling out again. Repeating the same move a few times, the brunette was almost on her edge, but Arizona was not finished with her just yet. Speeding up her movements, she started to thrust in and out of Callie.

"Arii…..Ariizonaa! Oh god!"

Callie collapsed on top of Arizona, trying to calm down from her mind blowing orgasm.

"wow...that was..." Callie was still breathing heavily.

"Intense?" Arizona says with a cocky smile on her face.

"Mhh… I need a minute. But then it´s my turn to make you scream my name."

"You´re pretty sure of yourself, aren´t you?"

"Wait until I bend you over that end of the couch and fuck you from behind."

Arizona almost had her own orgasm just listening to Callie say that. The sex was so much more intense and lust full. She loved how dirty Callie was.

* * *

All reviews are welcome.  
I´ll try to update asap.


End file.
